Mientras Mentían
by Eymi
Summary: Antes de que la Hyuga terminará de hablar la besó, pero no de manera tierna, no de forma tranquila, no la beso para amarla, la beso para odiarla, la beso para despreciarla profundamente por todo lo que había hecho.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora: Hola a todoodos =) Es la primera vez que hago un fic de la serie de Naruto. Espero que no me haya quedado muy extraño. Espero sus mensajes, para saber si les gusta la historia, me siento bastante insegura con una historia con personajes nuevos, estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de fics, así que me serían de mucha ayuda.**

**Eso es todo. Saludos y espero que disfruten.**

**.**

_**Mientras Mentían.**_

.

Como todos los días a esa hora su cocina desprendía olores deliciosos, olores que casi podían saborearse.

Como todos los días ella había llegado justo a las siete de la tarde con una sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa del supermercado que traía algunas cosas que faltaban en su casa.

Había pasado una hora desde su llegada. Él, apenas y le había dirigido la palabra. Se había ocupado en ponerle leña al fuego, ordenar un comedor desecho, apiñar guías de la universidad y encontrar un libro aburrido para leer.

Ahora estaba en el Living, con el libro en las manos y una perfecta vista de la cocina y de la Hyuga.

Por encima vez miró su cabello negro azulado por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora le llegaba un poco más por debajo de la cintura.

Olfateó un poco más el ambiente disimuladamente. Ella cocinaba un estofado de cerdo. Torció el gesto. A Sasuke le encantaba el estofado de cerdo y ella… como tantas otras cosas de su vida, lo sabía perfectamente.

Volteo la hoja del libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo y entre las hojas encontró la forma de mirarla sin que se notara.

Podía adivinar su cuerpo esbelto bajo ese montón de ropa… podía adivinarlo perfectamente, lo tenía calcado en la memoria de sus manos, de su lengua, de su piel… sabía a la perfección como era Hinata Hyuga. Si pestañaba, si cerraba los ojos casi… podía sentirla.

Se obligó a mirar su libro y dejar de mirarla a ella por más tentador que fuese.

La verdad, pensó mientras pasaba la hoja del libro que tenía entre sus manos sin expresión en el rostro, extrañaba la suavidad de la piel marmórea de Hinata… la extrañaba jodidamente y eso era algo realmente lo molestaba, lo volvía loco de rabia.

Él, ya no podía tocar a la Hyuga, pero no porque no la deseara, era porque lo asqueaba hasta el punto de las nauseas saber…

Cerró el libro bruscamente.

Demonios no quería si quiera pensar en eso.

Vio como el cuerpo de Hinata daba un pequeño respingo ante el sonido.

¿Por qué sería que Hinata no había dejado de ir a su casa?

_Hace casi un mes_ que apenas y le dirigía la palabra, sin embargo ella seguía llegando a la misma hora de siempre a prepararle la cena, lo saludaba con una sonrisa cálida y se sentaba junto a él, le decía buenas noches y se marchaba de ahí, sin decir demasiado, sin preguntarle por sus desprecios, por su mala cara, por sus malas actitudes…

Como si ser ignorada y mal mirada no le molestara en absoluto, es más, parecía esmerarse para que el pudiese estar bien, para no molestar.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Una hora después**

-Está asqueroso, odió la zanahoria –Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato.

Lo que había dicho era mentira… Hinata jamás había cocinado en todo ese tiempo algo que fuera asqueroso, pero no quería tenerla ahí en ese momento… no quería oler su perfume embriagador ni sentir el bombardeo de su pecho, quería castigarla… quería verla sufrir profundamente… quería que le pidiese disculpas, por ser una mujer fácil, por ser una enferma, por mentirle todo el tiempo.

-Lo… lo siento Sasuke –Notó el ensombresimiento de sus ojos perlados un pequeño puchero en los labios. Se sintió victorioso, jodidamente victorioso, así es como debería permanecer ella desde ahora; Triste… como lo estaba él –La próxima vez haré algo… algo que sea de tu agrado –Ella se levantó de su silla y cogió ambos platos de la mesa.

Así es que nuevamente, habría una próxima vez. Se sintió aliviado.

Mientras fregaba los platos vio los pequeños hombros de la Hyuga temblar levemente…

¿Era posible que Hinata estuviese llorando?

A pesar de ser una chica fuerte ella lloraba a veces, pero era un llanto silencioso, no como el que tenían todas esas mujeres.

Sintió una pequeña molestia en su pecho, pero decidió ignorarla, ella se merecía todo eso , incluso… se merecía mucho más.

Dos horas más tarde Hinata ya se había marchado, había logrado limpiarse las lágrimas antes de voltearse del fregadero, le había sonreído con dulzura y había besado su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente a donde iba.

Se sentó en el sillón de su living, la chimenea ardía lentamente junto a él. Por suerte, los inviernos en Konoha no eran tan fríos como podría esperarse.

Cerró sus ojos. Tardes como esas le traían malos recuerdos.

_-Mamá, mamá! Que sucede –Le preguntó mientras se acercaba. Su madre estaba acuclillada en el suelo con las manos en la cara._

_En ese momento había sentido un fuerte remesón en el cuerpo, sabía de alguna manera, sabía que nada desde ahí volvería a ser lo mismo de siempre._

_No podía haber estado más en lo correcto en ese momento. _

_Su madre se habían enterado hace apenas unos minutos que su hermano y su padre habían fallecido camino a Konoha en un accidente vehicular. _

_Después de eso su madre no volvió a hablarle, decía que le recordaba a su padre. Muy en el fondo pensó que su madre le echaba la culpa de todo, por no haber estado ahí, por haber sido el único en sobrevivir y al que menos de todos quería._

_Dos meses después un día de lluvia, llegó a una casa vacía. Sólo había una nota en la mesa._

_-No puedo vivir contigo Sasuke, no lo soporto más. He encontrado a alguien con quien pasar mi tiempo, necesitaba escapar, quédate con la casa, no he tocado ninguno de los ahorros de tu padre pero no me pidas quedarme ni me busques, en lo posible… por favor, no quiero verte de nuevo._

EL ruido de uno de los leños crujir lo hizo volver nuevamente.

Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta su habitación. La casa era demasiado grande para el solo, pero le gustaba el silencio.

-.-.-.-.-

**Día siguiente en la universidad.**

Como en los viejos tiempos Uchiha Sasuke estaba asistiendo muy pocas veces clases. La Ingeniería Civil industrial no era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en la vida pero… le dejaría dinero y eso era lo único que le importaba cuando la eligió.

A esa hora le tocaba clases de administración junto con la Hyuga, quizás, inconscientemente sólo por eso se había levantado para asistir. Cuando entró al salón pudo ver a Hinata sentada en medio de la gran sala y su cabeza reposaba sobre el pupitre. El hermoso cabello de la Hyuga caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros y entre la mesa. Habían dos cosas que le encantaban de ella, su silencio y la manera en la que acomodaba su cuerpo en cualquier parte, justo como en ese momento, como si el maldito y frio pupitre fuese el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Que ella no lo mirará le permitía examinarla un poco más detenidamente. A veces pensaba que esperaba estos momentos, como si fuese algún tipo de espía, desde donde estaba podía ver las muñecas de la Hyuga blancas y delgadas. Hynata había adelgazado durante ese mes, no sabía exactamente por que pero cada vez la veía más delgada.

Se sentó en uno de los pupitres del final del salón y como si Hinata Hyuga tuviese un radar en la cabeza levantó la vista. Sus ojos perlados tenían pequeños surcos amoratados. La Hyuga, pensó él, no estaba durmiendo bien. Lo encontró más pronto que tarde y la vio dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

¿Qué acaso no había dormido el día anterior?

Volvió a mirarla. Sintió rabia

No quería imaginarse si quiera por que había sido.

-Sasuke-kun buenos días.

Saludo ella desde la mesa con un ademan de sus dedos.

-Hn -Bufó él desde su puesto. Los pupitres juntó a Hinata estaban vacios, sin embargo ni siquiera había pensado sentarse con ella, antes siempre lo había hecho, solo para sentir el aroma de la Hyuga cerca, o para que nadie se le acercará, pero ahora… su cercanía le producía malestar, ya no se sentaría con ella… no compartiría con ella, la miraría desde donde estaba y esperaría a que ella sintiese su mirada en el cuello, para recordarle que le pertenecía y que aún cuando fuese una maldita miserable, podía hacer lo que quería con ella.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado Hinata caminó hasta su silla. Le parecía un tanto extraño que ella se acercará así sin más, solía ser bastante tímida, pero no dijo nada en vez de eso frunció el entrecejo.

-Sasuke he pensado… he pensado que quizás quieras venir a mi casa... cocinaré unas palomitas… y… y Hanabi descargó una de las últimas películas de….

-No molestes Hyuga, tengo planes

-A… pues… si no… no te preocupes yo no –Hinata había vuelto a hablar en monosílabos y a tartamudear. Hace tiempo, el se había encargado de que ella pudiese hablar frases de corrido, sin embargo había comenzado a notar un retroceso significativo de aquello hace algunos días. Seguramente Hinata volvía sentirse insegura y poca cosa, avergonzándose incluso de sus palabras infames. Sonrió, aquello le parecía perfecto.

Ella se quedo un segundo más ahí de pie, a ver si él le decía algo pero sacó un cuaderno para no mirarle la cara.

-Cuídate Sasuke-kun –se despidió ella cuando se dio cuenta de que él no le iba a hablar. Tenía una sonrisa triste… como si la que sufriese en todo eso fuese fuera ella. –Estaré en tu casa… después del

-No hace falta –La cortó en seguida con un tono seco -estaré ocupado Hyuga que no entiendes.

Ella ensancho los ojos y el deseó haberse quedado callado.

Porqué sí, era verdad que no la quería cerca, pero tampoco quería que se alejase de ese lugar donde estaba, la necesitaba cerca para vengarse de ella, para hacerla pagar por su traición. Aún cuando repudiara sus hermosos y trasparentes ojos, su embelesante aroma, su piel clara y suave Hinata Hyuga le pertenecía y en este momentos él la quería para hacerla pedazos.

Sin embargo su temor se calmó cuando los ojos y los labios de Hinata le dieron una muestra conciliadora, que además de todo pedía disculpas.

-Lo siento Sasuke, iré el día de mañana…

Se relajó. Hinata no se iría

-.-.-.-.-

En un café, a cinco cuadras de la universidad. Uchiha Sasuke tenía una conversación muy acalorada con una pequeña muchacha de cabellos castaños y cortos.

-Qué es lo que quieres Nagata

-Qué te imaginas que quiero Sasuke… -Le dijo ella mientras pasaba un dedo por su cuello de manera sugerente.

-Pensé que tenías algo que mostrarme si no ese el caso me voy de acá. -Dijo después de sorber el café y hacer un ademan para levantarse de la silla.

-Venga, no seas así, por supuesto que tengo algo que mostrarte, pero está en mi departamento.

-No creas que caeré en tu juego Nagata. Para que demonios me citaste en este lugar entonces.

-Por qué no sabías donde quedaba mi casa, idiota.

El bufo. Era verdad, pero no quería ir a casa de Nagata, ella siempre terminaba invadiendo su espacio personal y una de las cosas que no le gustaban a Sasuke, era que esas malditas mujeres lo acosaran como si fuese un maldito juguete.

-No creas que te lo mostrare de otra forma, Sasuke –Le dijo ella con ojos coquetos.

Suspiró y bufó a la vez. Quería ver las malditas fotografías… aún cuando esa mujer lo estuviese manipulando.

-Está bien

**Minutos más tarde**

-Es lo último que tengo acerca de ella, el mismo tipo…

Sasuke tomo las fotos con una expresión apática en el rostro, pero la verdad es que se retorcía por dentro.

-Estás segura de que es ella

-Completamente

Estaba cansado de esas fotos pero todas las semanas Nagata venía con unas diferentes… y no podía dejar de ir a buscarlas, no podía saber que ella las tenía y no mirarlas, aunque le doliera, aunque su estomago se estrujará solo con echarle una mirada.

-Sasuke… aún tienes que pagarme

-No me toques –Le dijo furioso -y deja de mostrarme estas fotos… entendí el punto

-Te desperdicias con ella Sasuke, no deberías amarla

-No lo hago –Le mintió

-Entonces porque no la dejas de una vez

-Por que ella tiene que pagar todas sus traiciones

Nagata se le quedo mirando como si hubiese dicho lo más extraño del mundo.

-Eres extraño

-Y tu molesta –Dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba hacia la puerta

-Cuando termines de vengarte, te estaré esperando Sasuke

-Hn –fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. No le importaba Nagata.

**Horas más tarde**

Había salido desde la casa de Nagata a un riachuelo cerca de su casa. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, con la mirada fija en el agua. Sólo cuando algunas gotas de lluvia golpearon su frente fue consciente de sí mismo. Llovía endemoniadamente, caminó entre la lluvia, todas las cuadras que hacían falta para llegar a su casa, donde la condenada de Hinata Hyuga no lo esperaba… por que el mismo había dicho que quería que no llegará.

Agachó su cabeza, quería sentir las gotas frías en su nuca, quería sentirse solo, quería odiarla… odiarla profundamente por todo lo que eso estaba doliendo.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a su casa levantó la vista para poder abrir el portón, pero lo que se encontró lo obligó a detenerse.

Ahí estaba ella, empapada de agua, acunando sus brazos sobre el pecho para lograr calor y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Él no la miró, un remolino demasiado grande se estaba generando dentro de su pecho como para mirarla. Abrió el portón y la invito sin decir palabra a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Sasuke kun –Dijo ella por fin, logrando que se quedará impávido entre la entrada a su salón y el patio. Hinata Hyuga temblaba por el frio, y tenía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí esperándolo? –Yo… yo lo siento, sé que no debía estar aquí pero… pero no sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre… entre nosotros y yo no…

Vio su rostro tomar las formas más tristes de un segundo a otro, la vio cristalizar sus hermosos ojos perlados y torcer el gesto de sus rosados labios.

La odiaba profundamente, la odiaba por como lo hacía sentir porque las cosas que hacía, la odiaba porque aún odiándola no podía dejar de desearla.

Y entonces antes de que ella terminará de hablar la besó no de manera tierna, no de forma tranquila, no la beso para amarla, la beso para odiarla, la beso para despreciarla profundamente, pero también la devoró por todas las semanas que la había deseado.

Apegó sin tacto la figura de ella a su cuerpo y la obligó a entrar, cerró la puerta tras de ellos y la pegó sin delicadeza a la pared, sintió sus formas contra su pecho y su deseo aumento a cada segundo. Haría pedazos cada centímetro que ese hijo de puta había tocado, la haría pedazos a ella… por traicionarlo a él.

Ella correspondió todos sus besos, sintió sus dedos entre sus cabellos y lo dejo hacerse de ella.

Besó su cuello, suave y dulce… aspiró su aroma porque se estaba embelesando y cuando se dio cuenta mordió los labios de ella, enrojeciéndolos por la presión.

Hinata Hyuga era la más hermosa escultura sobre la tierra.

La levanto del suelo como si no pesase nada y la subió a horcadas a su habitación

La lanzó a su cama torpemente, se desprendió de sus ropas con violencia, no tenía paciencia, no quería ser paciente.

Ella no reclamó, en vez de eso acarició su cabello y buscó sus labios para besarlo.

Lo molestó la ternura con que lo hacía… le molestó que fuese suave, que fuese limpio, cuando el sabía que sus caricias estaban podridas.

… pero el vaivén embelesante de su lengua lo turbo y la siguió obnubilado por las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Te amo Sasuke

Le susurró ella justo el momento en que el había quedado perplejo por sus suaves labios… que se había dejado hipnotizar y entonces aquello que susurró su pequeña voz despertó todo ese resentimiento nuevamente… todo ese odio.

Ella no lo amaba, era una pequeña mentirosa.

Volvió a besarla fieramente y le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta, no observó su piel marmórea, porque no quería verla.

Se quitó la ropa que a él le molestaba y sin previo aviso, sin ternura y sin amor la penetro, una y otra y otra vez.

Sintió los brazos de ella en su espalda y su aroma llegó turbadoramente a sus pulmones arremetió contra ella con más fuerza, la escucho gemir de dolor cerca de su oído, a ella no le estaba gustando, pero estaba bien él no quería que ella disfrutará eso… porque él no le estaba haciendo el amor, no le haría el amor nunca más.

Abrió sus ojos después de un rato para encontrarse con el cabello de ella cerca de su rostro.

Se acomodó para besarla toscamente. Pese al dolor, ella no lo alejaba, no lo alejo en ningún minuto ni siquiera cuando sus violentas arremetidas le sacaron lagrimas de los ojos… lo sabía porque la estaba viendo, la estaba bajo de él… estaba viendo sus manos y sintiendo los torpes besos que le daba a sus hombros a su pecho.

Su mancedad volvía a molestarlo y terminó haciéndolo más bruscamente, como si fuese un animal, solo quería hundirse en ella, no le importaban sus caricias, ni sus gestos, no le importaba su hermosa y suave piel, él quería destrozarla.

Cuando todo terminó se levantó con brutalidad, se puso la ropa de la que se había despojado antes y prendió la luz. La imagen que vio de ella lo sorprendió.

Las blanquesinas piernas de Hinata estaban manchadas en sangre… sangre que manchaba su sexo, sus sabanas y seguramente también había manchado su propio cuerpo.

Realmente, le había hecho daño.

Sintió el endemoniado deseo de pedirle perdón, al verla ahí… en la cama con las piernas temblantes, sus brazos delgados intentando cubrirse lo que fuera posible, el cabello desparramado en las sabanas y su figura perfecta, frágil.

Reprimió todo lo que hizo falta, al recordar las imágenes de las fotografías.

Él no tenía que quererla, el no tenía que pedirle perdón…

-Sasuke… -Susurró ella mientras se incorporaba torpemente. Se notaba como se movía con dolor, para poder acomodarse y quedar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Con el cuerpo temblante y magullado Hinata Hyuga intento tocar su rostro, los ojos de ella parecían estar a punto de llorar.

-No me toques Hyuga –Su venganza estaba cumplida… sin pensarlo si quiera.

Aún que quisiese, aunque la necesitará, aunque la quisiese ahí para hacerle la vida imposible, en ese momento había descubierto, mientras la veía ahí tan frágil que ya no podía estar cerca de ella, porque si lo hacía, caería irremediablemente hacía un abismo del que no quería salir, aceptaría todas sus disculpas y se quedaría con ella para siempre. Se odio así mismo por saberlo, pero la odio más a ella por hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

La miró, los pechos de Hinata eran perfectos, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas se ensanchaban lo justo y necesario, tenía largas y blancas piernas y el rostro más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás. Si él no podía tenerla cerca para recordarle lo infeliz que le había hecho, tendría al menos que destrozar el poco de autoestima que tenía. –Realmente me das asco – Vio como ella abría sus ojos y esperaba, como si quisiese que el se retractactase, como si esperara que lo hiciera en cualquier momento. Pero el no se retracto, no se retractaría, no después de todo lo había hecho ella -Viste y no vuelvas.

Se quedo ahí viendo como ella recogía su ropa. Quería verla llorar pero ella no soltó lágrima alguna, al menos no mientras la veía.

Antes de salir de la habitación, en la entrada de la puerta Hinata se volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió, con la sonrisa más triste que había visto nunca, casi como si realmente lo hubiese querido.

-Adios… Sasuke kun

Y entonces… como si eso fuera el detonador de todos sus miedos sintió pánico… un pánico irrefrenable. Se ducho para que su corazón frenará su golpeteo, para q dejase de abrir ese agujero en la boca de su estomago.

Pero esa sensación de afixia no desapareció, ni cuando estuvo listo para dormir.

El corazón del uchiha había sufrido muchas veces en la vida pero nunca había estado tan quebrado, era como si fuese la primera vez en ese mes que se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella ya no estaría más.

No supo como… pero de pronto se quedo dormido. Irónicamente todos sus sueños hablaban de ella y su rostro triste…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autora: Gracias, muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad, me han puesto extremadamente feliz. Tenía mucho miedo de publicar la historia pero en vista de que les gusto he decidido ir avanzando más rápidamente.**

**Quiero decirles de ante mano que Sasuke no está haciendo otra cosa más que ser Sasuke, obviamente tendrá que pagar por todas las cosas que le está haciendo a Hinata de manera mas cruda, sin embargo aún cuando es un energúmeno cruel con la pobrecita, sufre por quererla y por odiarla.**

**Al final dejaré un avance para que vean que no se las llevará tan liviana el Uchiha.**

**.**

_**Mientras mentían**_

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se removió en la cama, no quería quedarse ahí, pero tampoco quería levantarse, los rayos de luz que se filtraban en la ventana, le molestaba.

Se incorporó y corrió las sabanas. Hoy llovía, era perfecto. Tal como su ánimo… tal como la vida que estaba viviendo, gris y triste igual que ayer, hoy el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos.

Se vistió, y como si sus pasos estuviesen programados llegó a la Universidad sin saber por qué. Quizás, tenía algo que ver con la Hyuga nuevamente.

En la entrada Nagata lo esperaba. Quiso pasar de ella pero un panfleto que tenía en sus manos lo obligó a detenerse, a despertar y reaccionar.

Todos los panfletos decían que Uchiha Sasuke era libre.

¿Cómo demonios sabían ellos que había terminado su relación con la Hyuga?

-¿Nagata tú hiciste todo esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tranquilamente, como si estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-La persona que me entregaba las fotos llamo anoche, en la madrugada y me dijo que habías cortado relaciones con Hinata.

Alzó una ceja. Qué demonios pasaba ahí, si es verdad el efectivamente había cortado relaciones con Hinata, pero como podía saber eso el tipo que les tomaba las fotografías a ella.

Las fotos de ella… todavía no podía sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza.

-Pero no hablemos de esto ahora… ne? Eh dime Sasuke… ahora que estas libre…

-Hoy no es el día Nagata.

Ni mañana ni nunca probablemente, pero eso no se lo diría a la molesta chica, porque insistiría con algo que no tenía caso.

Con cada paso que daba el cuchicheo de hombres y mujeres se extendía a su alrededor. Sabía perfectamente que las mujeres estaban locas, que eran acosadoras, y unas arpías, hacían cualquier cosa por alcanzarlo pero nunca había sido tan notoria su popularidad, hasta ese momento.

Seguramente se debía a que ahora que la Hyuga no estaba con él, parecía un plato un poco más alcanzable. Pero ellas no sabían que lo único que le provocaba, ese cuchicheo incesante y esos ojos soñadores era repugnancia.

Hinata nunca había sido como ellas…

Quería que se largaran y lo dejaran caminar hasta su salón en paz.

Hoy, volvía a tener clases con la Hyuga. Al llegar al salón, como si su presencia activará algún tipo de dispositivo invisible, todos se callaron

Hinata estaba sentada en el mismo asiento de siempre, sola.

Imprudentemente la miró, y pudo notar sus ojos algo hinchados, al menos había estado llorando por todo lo que había hecho. Pensó.

Mientras caminaba a su puesto en la parte trasera de la sala pudo ver su mejilla izquierda con una marca amoratada.

Por un segundó detuvo su paso. Ese, no había sido él.

Continuó su camino. Hinata seguramente había recibido el castigo de alguien más.

La mañana transcurrió de manera normal. En el puesto en el que estaba podía ver la cabellera azulada de la Hyuga hundida en el pupitre.

A las doce del día mientras estaba en el casino de la universidad con un café en la mano, un rumor llegó a sus oídos y para cuando lo supo ya se había expandido por toda la universidad.

Hinata Hyuga había traicionado al Uchiha.

-Eh Sasuke- kun es verdad que la mosquita muerta estuvo con otro?

El no dijo nada. No quería referirse al tema ni mucho menos que lo ventilaran a los cuatro vientos, supuso que su silencio era la mejor respuesta, pero la muchacha de cabellos grisáceos se lo tomó como una afirmación.

A las cuatro de la tarde, en la última clase que tenía con la Hyuga ese día, pudo ver como toda la justicia femenina caía sobre sus hombros.

Una…y otra… y otra vez.

Hinata fue humillada y maltratada por todas esas fans locas que estudiaban con él, y no hizo absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

En un rincón de la sala, observó el espectáculo, con un malestar en el pecho y la cabeza gritándole que ella se había buscado todo eso.

Sólo hasta que un montón de agua se le cayó encima se digno a moverse y hablar.

-¿Es por … es por eso? –había escuchado que la voz de ella, quebradiza y frágil se preguntaba.

La vio abrirse paso entre las mujeres que la estaban violentando y luego caminar hacia él con debilidad y la ropa mojada. –Piensas que yo…

Así que hasta ese momento la Hyuga no había sabido sus motivos para romper la relación.

La miró con desprecio. No pensaba nada, él lo sabía.

-Yo nunca haría… nunca haría algo como eso –Le había dicho casi como si se lo creyese.

No le dijo nada, porque ahí de frente como estaba, podía apreciar perfectamente sus hermosos ojos hinchados, y ese azulado de su mejilla que lo intrigaba endemoniadamente.

-No mientras zorra –Escuchó gritar a Nagato mientras le aventaba su estuche al cuerpo. Hinata hizo un mohín de dolor.

-Sasuke yo jamás… jamás podría –Volvió a excusarse Hinata

El siguió mirándola impávidamente. No quería creerle, no quería ser engañado… eso no era digno de un Uchiha.

Pronto la vio llorar, era el único hombre en esa sala y las féminas del lugar parecían querer machacar a Hinata.

Ella se merecía todo eso y había prometido que no diría nada al respecto, nunca más ayudaría a la Hyuga.

Hinata caminó con un extraño esfuerzo hacia su silla para acercársele. Era como si dar pasos fuese una tarea imposible que debía ser llevada a fin sin impostar el precio.

Hizo un ademan de alcanzar sus mano, con sus finos dedos blancos. Él, sólo podía mirar tras su silla, con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Nunca… -Le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él – haría algo que te hiciese daño –murmuró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, el rostro de la Hyuga había subido a tonos demasiado cálidos para ella –Porque te amo Sasuke- kun -y entonces la pequeña figura de ella termino por quebrarse, justo como había pensado que haría minutos atrás y cayó al suelo.

Fue un segundo después cuando Uzumaki Naruto a la sala.

-Teme! –Le gritó mientras se acercaba a su silla –Que demonios hace Hinata en el suelo

-Hn –Fue lo único que dijo y continuo sin moverse del asiento con la vista fija en el cabello de la Hyuga y el corazón oprimido de verla tan frágil. Todo él tuvo que auto mutilarse para no correr a auxiliarla.

Naruto se acercó hasta ella y la volteó.

-Y ustedes, que carajos piensan que están asiendo eh! Vuelvan a sus clases.

-Joder teme, Hinata está ardiendo en fiebre, como no te diste cuenta antes

-No escuchaste los rumores del pasillo e dobe! –gruñó malhumorado.

-Sí, pero no los creí en absoluto, Hinata chan sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso no creo que tu…

Recibió la mirada azulada de Naruto sin mover un musculo de su rostro.

-Oh por dios teme, tú sinceramente eres estúpido

Dijo su rubio amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se encargaba de tomar a la Hyuga por los hombros y las piernas.

-Mierda, y enzima está demasiado delgada.

Demasiado delgada….

Si era verdad, el día anterior había notado la dejadez de la Hyuga, mucho más delgada que un mes antes… pero aún así…

Volteó la mirada, no quería ver a Naruto llevándose a la Hyuga del salón.

La clase comenzó cinco minutos después, pero decidió que ya no quería quedarse más ahí. Quería irse a su casa y esperar que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, para que se quitara la expresión de los ojos de Hinata de su cabeza.

-.-.-.-

**Tres semanas después**

El incidente aún palpitaba en su cabeza. Pero el dolor había amainado un poco excepto las veces que se cruzaba con los ojos oscuros del Uchiha en la universidad. Todavía lo amaba, lo amaba profundamente.

Lamentablemente el había preferido no creerle, ni escucharla.

Tas el incidente de semanas atrás, después de haber despertado en la enfermería con Naruto al lado, había deseado con todas las fuerzas correr al salón y aclarar todo el enredo que se había armado.

Pese a las protestas de Naruto y la enfermera lo hizo, se levantó de la cama de la enfermería y corrió hasta donde había estado Sasuke sin embargo, Sasuke ya no estaba.

Su protesta, la lluvia del día anterior y seguramente la tristeza le tomó una semana en cama. Semana que le sirvió para reflexionar y que la acercó un poco más a Naruto.

Este la visitaba a diario, decía que no se preocupará por Sasuke, que el entendería y si no lo hacía ella no tenía nada que temer, después de todo era una chica hermosa, no le costaría encontrar a alguien

Una chica hermosa…

Cuando había estado con Sasuke había sido la única vez que se había sentido como una chica hermosa.

Naruto era divertido, no la había dejado deprimirse en todo ese tiempo. Incluso cuando volvió a la universidad caminaba junto a ella, para que las chicas no la bombardearan a insultos.

Sobre todo, y era la cualidad que más había valorado de Naruto, el le creía. Honestamente le creía.

Por eso había podido ser capaz de estar ahí, de levantarse todos los días… sólo eran esos fugases momentos, en donde los ojos de Sasuke no la miraban y pasaban por ahí sin percibirla que todo el mundo se le venía a los pies.

Pero en esos momentos, justo cuando eso pasaba el bueno Naruto estaba ahí para decirle que el _Teme _ quizás necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

A veces creía que Naruto tenía más fe en Sasuke que ella misma.

Lo que sentía en cambio, era desprecio, se sentía despreciada, se sentía mal quería y sentía como todo ese dolor le hacía un agujero en el pecho, un pecho abierto con una herida que era casi real, como si se expandiera a cada instante y dejará un agujero vació en donde debía estar su piel, en donde debían estar sus huesos…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que esa sensación no podía ser real, tan solo tenía que procurar recordarlo.

-Eh Hinata chan, que sucede

-Yo no… yo lo siento, la verdad es que

El rubio sonrió de lado, con una expresión de comprensión. La acercó hasta su pecho y la escondió de la gente. Así… cerca de él el agujero de su pecho parecía cubrirse de alguna cosa.

-Todo esto… ya va a pasar.

-Gracias, Naruto- kun

-.-.-.-.

**UN MES MÁS**

Se sentía exasperado, se sentía violento. Después de lo que había pasado con Hinata, jamás volvió a sentirse tranquilo otra vez.

Y estaba cansado de estar enojado, de odiarlo todo, pero la verdad es que no podía evitarlo.

-Eh, Teme –escuchó que le gritaba Naruto para que pudiese alcanzarlo. Frunció el ceño, justo la persona que menos quería ver en este momento y continúo caminando

-Demonios Sasuke, te pedí que me esperaras –Le dijo el rubio agitado por haber tenido que correr hasta él.

Traía un bolso de gimnasia encima, uno que era idéntico al suyo. Lo miró extrañado. No lo había visto dentro del gimnasio.

-No molestes, Naruto

-Verás… no es que yo quiera molestarte oh gran Sasuke Uchiha, es solo que… tengo que hablar contigo.

¿De qué demonios quería hablar Naruto? De lo bien que se estaba llevando con Hinata últimamente, de lo tan cercano que se había hecho, de la forma en la que almorzaban juntos y el contaba historias divertidas para que ella riera.

Él no quería hablar ni una mierda con Naruto.

-Es sobre… es sobre Hinata.

Y entonces se petrifico, había pensado todas esas bobadas al azar pero jamás pensó que realmente…

-Que ocurre con Hinata –Le dijo exasperado pero inexpresivo

-Intente evitarlo teme, pero ella es… ella es

Sabía perfectamente como era Hinata Hyuga

-Que quieres decir

-Creo que ella me gusta

Maldito cabrón. Pensó antes de pegarle una mirada con desprecio y voltearse para caminar

-No tenías porque decírmelo, ella y yo no somos nada. Es más has con ella lo que quieras, de todas maneras ni siquiera me importa

-Lo haré… pero a su tiempo teme, cuando ella deje de amarte estaré ahí. Lamento que no hayas podido ver lo que yo si vi teme. Sé que la necesitabas más que yo

A que se refería…?

Con un demonio, él no necesitaba nada de ella. Maldito cabrón, quería golpearlo, quería acabar con esa conversación y entrenar en el garaje de su casa, golpear un puchimbal, patear la maldita pared….

-Ella estaba diciendo la verdad Sasuke, nunca te engaño.

Agachó su cabeza y emprendió el camino hasta su casa sin decir otra palabra.

Por qué Naruto se empeñaba en creerle, él había visto las fotos, y con lo que a él respectaba todo lo anterior que había creído conocer de la Hyuga era mentira.

Caminó hasta el garaje y se sacó la chaqueta, necesitaba golpear algo en ese momento, lo que fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.**

**DOS MESES MÁS**

Nuevamente estaba ahí, sentado a metros de ella, viendo su largo cabello azulado y sintiendo, pese a la distancia, su perfume con un aroma dulce muy particular, golpeando suavemente su nariz.

Esta, era la única forma de mirarla directamente. Porque cada vez que por casualidad se cruzaba con los ojos de la Hyuga tenían un velo de tristeza insostenible que estremecían su estomago de manera dolorosa.

Cerró los ojos. Seguramente se había arrepentido de toda la mierda que había hecho.

Pero aún cuando fuese la única manera, no había dejado de posar sus ojos en ella.

¿Por qué no había podido dejar de mirarla? aún odiándola, aún despreciándola profundamente, quería verla… quería escucharla… tocarla quizás.

Apoyó la mano en su mentón. Los dos puestos que antes siempre estuvieron vacios eran ocupados esta vez por Naruto Uzumaki y Sabaku no Gaara. No entendía muy bien el entuerto, pero por lo que había estado viendo las ultimas dos semanas, ambos competían por un poco de atención de la Hyuga. Sintió un malestar incomodo en el estomago.

No quería verlos cerca de ella.

Necesitaba sacársela de la cabeza.

Sintió un golpecito en su frente y cuando bajo la vista, en su pupitre un pequeño papel, doblado innumerables veces reposaba victorioso.

_-Hey! Sasuke, ¿qué harás hoy?_

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una colorina bastante llamativa.

Quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para sacarse a la Hyuga de su cabeza de una vez por todas.

-_Nada_ –Le escribió en el papel y lo lanzo a la altura de la mujer

_-Por qué no me acompañas a tomar _algo –Le escribió como respuesta

El asintió desde su puesto, con el rostro inexpresivo.

La chica comenzó a farfullar alguna cosa en ademan de felicidad.

No entendía, ni nunca entendería por que tenían que ser tan escandalosas las mujeres.

**Horas más tarde:**

Karin y el habían tomado más de la cuenta, y de alguna manera habían llegado hasta las afueras de su casa.

Ella era salvaje, atrevida, justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse el olor de la Hyuga de su piel.

No quería una relación, no quería amarla, solo quería acostarse con ella y olvidarse de Hinata, de la piel de Hinata, de su voz, de sus caricias, de su falso amor… quería olvidarse de toda ella de una vez por todas.

Pero entonces… sintió esa voz frágil y quebradiza que ya conocía.

Se desprendió de los labios de Karin y la miró.

-Sasuke-kun

Ahí estaba Hyuga Hinata más hermosa que nunca, juntó al portón de su casa, con un vestido sencillo y presionando las manos en su regazo.

-Que haces aquí –Dijo bruscamente, mientras se aseguraba de pasar un brazo por la cintura de Karin. Inconscientemente, estaba intentado demostrarle, que estaba perfectamente sin ella.

-Debería darte vergüenza –Musito la pelirroja mientras se aferraba más a él.

Hinata bajo la mirada, no sin antes ver el brazo que él había enrollado posesivamente en la figura de Karin.

-Pensé que te había quedado perfectamente claro lo que te había dicho la última vez

Ella seguía mirándolo, casi temerosa

-No quiero verte aquí Hyuga –Le repitió lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos del rostro, evidenciando el preciso instante en que los ojos de ella comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Movió su pequeña cabeza con un gesto de asentimiento sin decir nada. Había empuñado sus manos en ese sencillo y pequeño vestido.

…Agraciada, así es como podía describir a esa sabandija.

-Lo sé… lo siento pero… Sasuke –Vio como ella apretaba sus ojos decidida. Había llegado ahí para decirle algo y como nunca antes al parecer estaba decidida a soltarlo todo. –Yo necesito hablar contigo.

-Que quieres decirme Hinata –La espetó rápidamente -no hay nada sobre ti que me importe en estos momentos. Además estoy ocupado –Dijo tomando por sorpresa a Karin y atrayendo más sus caderas hacia su cuerpo. La pelirroja aprovechó la situación y enroscó sus manos en su cuello.

Ahora… más que nunca parecía que Hinata fuese a llorar en cualquier segundo.

-Pero es que

-Vete… sal de aquí, haz lo que quieras, con Naruto o con Gaara, me da igual. Acuéstate con ambos si es que quieres

Su propio pecho sintió quebrarse al decir esas palabras. Y las lagrimas de ella a no se contuvieron más en sus ojos pero eran silenciosas, como ríos tranquilos.

-De que… de que estás hablando Sasuke kun, yo no podía hacer algo como eso

-Yo no sé de lo que eres capaz Hinata

-Pero… aún no me crees verdad –Dijo ella tristemente, casi como si algo la desilusionará.

-Por supuesto que no, un Uchiha jamás sería tan estúpido –La había visto en esas fotos, como demonios iba a creerle.

-Ahora vete –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para cogerla por un brazo y correrla de la entrada. El contacto de su piel quemaba, suave… tierna.

-Pero Sasuke… yo venía a pedirte

-Pedirme que Hinata, que derecho crees que tienes –Dijo mientras cerraba sus dedos con más fuerza en el brazo de ella. Vio el rostro compungido por el dolor de la Hyuga –solo mirarte, -por qué tenía que llegar ahí, mover sus emociones, hacer que la quisiera, porque demonios tenía que querer cuidarla… la odiaba profundamente. - me das nauseas…nunca has dejado de ser una perdedora, es por eso que tu padre no puede amarte Hinata, viniendo acá, humillándote de nuevo… -Se acercó a su oreja, aún sujetándola del brazo. Su cabello olía a cerezas. - Hanabi siempre ha tenido razón –Le susurró, y sintió el cuerpo de ella estremecerse - eres muy poca cosa para mi… y seguramente para cualquier otro.

Cuando la soltó, vio como los ojos de ella se ensanchaban y las lagrimas comenzaban escurrir de sus hermosos ojos claros.

-Ahora vete de aquí.

Tan pronto ella se perdió de vista, su ánimo se vino abajo.

-Esa perra se lo merecía –Dijo Karin mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a juguetear con su oreja.

Estaba enfadado

-Venga Sasuke, abre la puerta no hemos terminado lo que empezamos aquí

Suspiró, quizás necesitaba algo como eso, estar con una mujer que no fuese Hinata.

Abrió la puerta y dejo que Karin lo besara, que lo tocará. Él cabello rojo de ella le hacía cosquillas en la frente.

-Dime donde está tu cuarto

El caminó con ella del brazo hasta su habitación, los besos los llevaron a su cama irremediablemente. Era una sensación agradable, no estaba llena de traición.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Karin arrebatadora, sus besos inundaron su pecho y su cuello.

Pero más pronto que tarde sintió la calidez de su cuerpo enfriarse cuando descubrió los ojos castaños de ella…

Esos ojos no deberían ser castaños, deberían ser más claros, pensó entre el aturdimiento que había provocado el licor y la situación

Cuando ella se frotó contra su cuerpo pudo ver sus cabellos rojizos y fue cuando sintió que todo aquello era muy extraño, los cabellos de ella no debían ser rojizos sino azulados.

Un beso más que era insoportablemente atrevido

Pensó que sus besos quizás debía ser más castos

Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta…

Ella no era Hinata, Hinata se había marchado hace unos veinte minutos porque el la había echado de ese lugar, Hinata jamás volvería a estar así de cerca de él.

La que estaba bajo él era una extraña.

Se detuvo abruptamente.

-Que sucede? -Le preguntó Karin con tono preocupado

-Quiero estar solo -dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Pero estábamos…

-Quiero estar solo ¿qué no entiendes?

-ah, -había dicho Karin antes de levantarse y coger sus cosas –Debería haber pensado que algo como esto pasaría. Aún estás enamorado de la chica que te engaño con otro, que se acostó con su propio primo!

Sintió sus músculos tensarse inmediatamente, y más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta que tenía agarrada una de las muñecas de la chica y la había obligado a mirarlo.

-¿Como demonios sabes eso? –Le gritó

Karin se calló inmediatamente.

-Todos lo dicen en la universidad –Farfullo después de un instante con rapidez. Pero él no era estúpido, algo estaba sucediendo ahí.

-No me mientas Karin

-No quiero hablar de esto, pregúntale a Nagata, yo me voy

Y eso es lo que haría, pero al día siguiente. Hoy estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado herido por todas partes y necesitaba dormir, que esa puta se fuera y encerrarse en la oscuridad… nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Listo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, como les decía le toca sufrir un poco más a Hinata, pero falta poco para que todo se le devuelva al Uchiha.**

**De paso les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo ^^**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

_Sasuke sintió su cuerpo arder… sus mejillas hinchadas y un nudo en la garganta molesto y doloroso._

_-Hinata… oh maldición. –murmuró para sí mismo mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear por primera vez._

_Salió de ese lugar, debían ser cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. _

_Dónde demonios estaba ella… tenía que… _

_Sintió como un grito gutural salía de su garganta. Y sus piernas se rendían ante su peso, la respiración había comenzado a faltarle y sus manos temblorosas se enredaban en la tierra del jardín._

_Todo ese tiempo… había caído como un imbécil._

_Cuando llego a su casa se dejo caer en la puerta. Se derrumbo tras ella, con su ropa mojada._

…

_El era un Uchiha, a un Uchiha no lo podían engañar, nadie podía tocar a su mujer pero sin embargo… nunca pensó que ella no pudiese haber sido capaz, nunca se le ocurrió preguntar intentar creerle, sus ojos no podían mentirle… pero ahora mismo sus ojos no valían una mierda._

_Todo por culpa de Hiashi, todo porque ella era una Hyuga._

_Se sentía enfermo, se sentía podrido se sentía estúpido… _

_Naruto siempre había tenido razón y ahora…_

**Solo hasta ahí chicos, =) la próxima semana si todo sale bien, publicaré el capitulo.**

**No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor: Gracias… de veras que muchas gracias por los comentarios, la próxima semana espero tenerles otro capitulo. Lamento decirles que más adelante… todo se complica un poco más. =P pero para ser felices y comer perdices hay que sufrir un poco.**

**Saludos y gracias.**

**.**

_**Mientras mentían**_

Caminó a su departamento, después de la pelea que había tenido con su padre el día en que Sasuke la dejara, había decidido mudarse de casa y ahora vivía ahí, en un modesto departamento de dos habitaciones, una cocina diminuta, un baño pequeño y una sala de estar bastante cálida.

Lo prefería a la enorme mansión Hyuga, esa era la verdad, de alguna manera los espacios pequeños la hacían sentir menos sola.

Tocó su rostro, aún estaba llorando. Rió a medias, no se había dado cuenta.

Se acomodó en el sillón sin prender la luz.

Sasuke la había despreciado nuevamente… sintió el dolor de su pecho vació.

Todo era tan doloroso que lo sentía como heridas, como marcas. Ella había quedad mutilada por las heridas que Sasuke le había hecho. Se acurruco entre los cojines… y miró por la ventana.

Seguía llorando…

Hundió sus dedos en estomagó, como si se abrazase a ella misma.

Quería gritar, quería que sus lágrimas y sufrimiento se externalizaran en un quejido dramático, para sacarlo de dentro. Pero su vida como Hyuga le habían enseñado a llorar en silencio, escondida.

-Hinata Chan –¿habían estado golpeando la puerta? Pensó cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto fuera del departamento.

Hace cuanto había estado ahí llorando.

-Vamos Hinata Chan… abre la puerta… por favor

Naruto kun estaba preocupado, por alguna razón siempre se preocupaba por ella. Era un buen chico.

Pero no quería abrir la puerta, no quería que la viera llorar más, y recordar a Sasuke, las palabras de Sasuke…

Él tenía razón después de todo ella siempre había sido una perdedora, solo se sintió de manera diferente cuando pensó que él la quería, pero seguramente no la había querido nunca… si dudaba tan fácilmente de ella, si ni siquiera le había dejado acercarse para darle alguna explicación… quizás simplemente se había cansado de cargar con una molestia.

Dolor y más dolor, agónico dolor

-Hinata chan… se que estas ahí, por favor

-Naruto kun, por favor solo esta vez…

-Me quedaré aquí… -le susurró mientras se deslizaba sobre la puerta –hasta que decidas abrirme.

Ella se enterró más entre las almohadas, Naruto no podía estar ahí para siempre ¿o si?

Se levantó de ahí preocupada. Naruto si podía permanecer en ese lugar… era demasiado bueno.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su espalda. El rápidamente se puso de pie. La miró con curiosidad y después con suavidad casi impropia de sus ojos traviesos, paso una de sus manos en las mejillas húmedas. Sintió su rostro arderle.

-Sabía que estabas llorando –Le dijo Naruto. Ella se obligó a mirar el piso.

-Que fue lo que ocurrió esta vez. –preguntó Naruto mientras se invitaba a entrar por su cuenta.

-Nada nuevo… Naruto kun –ella froto su cabeza con sus manos –él no es capaz de creerme… sólo eso. Seguramente es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena.

-Detente ahí Hinata-chan –Le dijo con sus profundos ojos azules penetrándole el rostro.

-Pero de verdad… yo lo entiendo es solo que…. –Detestaba cuando las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Quería decir tantas cosas.

-No, eso no es verdad. El no te cree porque es un idiota, pero tú eres perfecta… Hinata chan

Abrió los ojos asombrada. El tono de voz de Naruto era melodioso, hace cuanto tiempo no escuchaba algo así, su padre su hermana y su difunta madre le habían hecho creer que era una basura, buena para nada.

No servía si era mujer… no servía si no quería asumir las responsabilidades y casarse con un gran empresario para asegurar la continuidad de la empresa… simplemente nunca servía para nada… ni siquiera había servido para que Sasuke la pudiera querer, aún cuando había dado todo de ella.

Nuevas lágrimas la invadieron y sintió entonces como los fuertes brazos de Uzumaki Naruto la estrechaban. Ahí, en su departamento, con las luces apagadas y la cortina de la ventana abierta, mostrando los colores de la ciudad y la lluvia suicidarse en la vidriera, se permitió llorar un poco más.

Por encima vez los brazos de Naruto cubrían el agujero de su pecho.

Naruto la guio hasta el sillón y ahí donde estaban ella no paró de llorar por todas las veces que se había querido contenerse, pero esa sería la última vez que lloraría por Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo amaba pero ya no quería sufrir más.

Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, Hinata Hyuga se quedo dormida.

-.-.-..-.-.

Estuvo horas con ella en el pecho mientras escuchaba su llanto silencioso, acarició su cabello azulado, su piel marmórea… limpio una a unas sus lagrimas e intentó estrujar su cuerpo lo suficiente para que ella se llenase de calor.

No entendía cómo es que el Uchiha podía haber sido tan estúpido.

Recordaba perfectamente el tiempo en que Sasuke y Hinata estuvieron juntos, recordaba los hermosos ojos de Hinata a un Sasuke más tranquilo, que apenas se despegaba unos centímetros de ella, pero que hacía parecer que era Hinata quien andaba tras sus pasos todo el tiempo.

Quizás el destino no tenía preparado para la Hyuga alguien como Sasuke, quizás el destino quería dejarle cuidarla un poco más, quererla un poco más…

Beso la frente de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

La cargó como cuando se había desmayado por la fiebre tres meses atrás y la llevó hasta su cama.

Sacó las mantas del closet. Sabía perfectamente donde las tenía escondidas, había pasado demasiado tiempo en esas paredes como para comprender perfectamente como ubicaba ella todos sus artilugios.

Tomó la primera frazada que tuvo a mano y la cubrió con ella.

Ahí donde estaba podía verla, y confirmar por enésima vez que Hinata Hyuga era un hermoso espécimen de mujer, el más bello que había visto pero además era tranquila, silenciosa y recatada, hablaba solo cuando debía y tendía a ocultar sus sentimientos, era condenadamente agradecida y jamás había pensado mal de él.

Hinata Hyuga siempre lo había escuchado atentamente, aunque le contase la peor historia del mundo.

Si _él_ no la quería, se encargaría de que Hinata fuese feliz.

Habiendo decidido aquello, dejo una nota en el velador de la chica y se fue. Estaría ahí por la mañana, pero creía que quedarse a dormir en su casa sin ser invitado, era imprudente de su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un mes y una semana después.**

Había pasado un mes y una semana desde que Hinata Hyuga se presentara en su casa, con un vestido pequeño, sencillo y agraciado para decirle alguna cosa.

Después de eso Hyuga Hinata no volvió a cruzar sus ojos con él nunca más, ni siquiera sentía –como lo había hecho en meses anteriores- la mirada de la Hyuga en su espalda, cuando él no la veía o mientras entraba a la sala.

Era como si su existencia se hubiese reducido al vacio.

Gaara ya no la seguía más, pero se saludaban de buena manera. Eso significaba que Naruto había ganado terreno. Hinata sabía muy bien cómo mover las piezas. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Había jugado perfectamente con él.

Mientras pasaba de sus cavilaciones, pudo sentir la molestia de los papeles sobre su escritorio. Como si hubiesen sido una epidemia esos malditos papeles de colores se multiplicaban con los días.

Las mujeres eran estúpidas, demasiado arrojadas, menospreciándose, devaluándose, hostigándolo a él… persiguiéndolo, como se persigue un trofeo.

Había pensado que Hinata era diferente a todas ellas, pero seguramente, Hinata era igual y peor, quizás Hinata era como su maldita madre.

Paso su mano sobre sus cabellos.

Por qué demonios seguía pensando tanto en ella.

Por qué no simplemente desaparecía de su cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta la clase ya había terminado. Se quedó ahí, en su asiento, la tranquilidad de una sala vacía le llamaba la atención, quizás ahí podía quedarse hasta que tuviera que ir al gimnasio para entrenar. Los pasillos estaban demasiado atestados de gente.

Hace meses q se había acostumbrado a caminar solo, sin pensarlo, junto con la perdida de Hinata había venido la perdida de Naruto.

No era que la pérdida del rubio le importará particularmente pero… estaba acostumbrado de que siempre estuviera a su alrededor.

El tiempo paso mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, más pronto que tarde tuvo que tomar su bolso y caminar hacia he gimnasio.

Había muchachos de terceros con los que quería entrenar, esperaba que estuviesen ahí, no le venía nada mal una pelea, cuando peleaba, tal como en ese tiempo, era el único momento en el que su cabeza estaba en blanco.

Sintió pasos avanzando rápidamente a lo lejos. Levantó la vista y la vio ahí, corriendo hacia su dirección, con una calza tres cuartos, su cabellos sujeto en una coleta y un poco de sudor recorriendo su rostro. La ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo como si se le pegará a la piel… él jamás habría dejado…

Bah, ya no importaba.

Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su pecho y su estomago. Hace mucho tiempo. Más que esos cinco o seis meses de conflictos, que no la sentía así de cerca, mucho menos con su esquiva presencia que venía ignorándolo desde hace un mes.

Pensó que ella se detendría.

Pensó que ella se sentiría igual de impactada de verlo ahí, frente a frente. Pero Hinata Hyuga paso a su lado sin reparar en su presencia y eso era algo a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado.

Iba a seguir caminando cuando escuchó la risa de ella, y su "felicidad" taladro sus oídos.

Se volteó para verla instintivamente y se encontró como una imagen que no esperaba. Naruto le hacía un ademan extraño mientras le sonreía con esa cara de idiota que nunca había cambiado.

Ella estaba corriendo hacia esa dirección porque había visto a Naruto y por la misma razón había pasado junto a él sin notarlo.

Lo que ese dobe! Tenía entre sus manos era una caja de obento?

-Tsk! –Murmuró molesto. Que más le importaba eso a él.

Siguió caminando con las manos empuñadas fuertemente. Realmente necesitaba pelear.

Y así lo hizo, contra todos los que pudo, el entrenamiento no duro demasiado porque él estaba siendo demasiado duro.

-Uchiha san, creo que deberíamos parar

Lo miró desde donde estaba, el muchacho en el suelo jadeaba furiosamente.

Con ojos inexpresivos caminó hasta su bolso y luego hasta las duchas.

Se sacó la ropa y abrió la llave del agua, dejo que su cuerpo caliente por el entrenamiento recibiera el frío del agua, quería sentir los golpeteos de las gotas frías sobre su piel, quería sentir cualquier cosa, incluso los golpes de esos imbéciles, pero ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de golpearlo.

Cerró los ojos para recibir el agua en su cara.

Los recuerdos de ella se filtraban en su cabeza como si la presión los empujará hacia él.

Su piel suave y pálida… su cabello oscuro y sedoso, sus dedos finos, su sonrisa avergonzada… su cariño…

Demonios! Pensó mientras golpeaba la cerámica de la pared con su puño… y dejaba que su cabeza reposara en esa fría baldosa.

Porque no simplemente podía olvidarse de todo eso…

_-Sasuke kun, puedo ir a tu casa esta vez_

_-si quieres –dijo él sin expresión_

_-Te prepararé algo delicioso –Había dicho ella con una sonrisa encantadora. El atardecer hacía que su blanquecina piel adquiriera otros colores y que su sonrisa brillara más intensa que nunca, o al menos eso le pareció a él en ese momento._

Tenía que olvidarse de ella… tenía que olvidarse. Se dijo a si mismo mientras levantaba la cabeza para que el agua cubriese su cuerpo completamente otra vez.

_-Detente –Había dicho ella con los ojos repletos de lagrimas –Yo estoy acá Uchiha san, yo estoy acá… por favor detente._

_Y después de eso había sentido su frágil cuerpo interponerse entre él y los malditos arboles… había manchado las ropas de ellas con la sangre de sus nudillos._

_-No estás solo Uchiha san –Le había dicho con sinceridad y él le había creído, había creído todas sus mentiras y la había besado… por primera vez, mientras ella lloraba su dolor._

Ahora él se sentía solo, más solo que nunca, incluso más solo que cuando su madre se había ido, hace demasiados años que ella había estado con él…

Se vistió y decidió que su pecho no podía aguantar más, tenía que hablarle, tenía que enfrentarla…

Aunque sea una vez… ahora mismo no sabía con que propósito, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, no sabía qué era lo que realmente quería conseguir con eso pero necesitaba escucharla… aunque solo fuese por un instante.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió corriendo de ahí. Camino las calles que hacían falta para llegar hasta la mansión de Hinata.

Ella no podía ignorarlo tan fácilmente. Pensó molesto.

Tocó el timbre y esperó.

-Mansión Hyuga en que puedo ayudarle.

-Necesito… necesito hablar con Hinata Hyuga por favor

De alguna manera se sentía ansioso, que pensaría ella cuando le dijeran que había ido a buscarla. Que estaba fuera del portón, correría hasta donde estaba él ¿Volvería a llorar?

-¿Quien la busca?

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Lo siento señor Uchiha, la señorita Hinata no vive aquí desde hace tiempo

Sintió como si un frio metal atravesara su espalda.

-Que dices ella… -Pensó un poco turbado por la información -¿hace cuanto?

-Algunos meses

-¿Sabes donde vive ahora?

-No señor, no manejo ese tipo de información.

Qué demonios había pasado en todos esos meses con Hinata, sabía que ella nos se llevaba bien con su familia pero no pensó que fuese capaz de…. dejarlo todo. No la creyó con el valor suficiente.

-Está bien… gracias –Dijo y se volvió a su casa.

Debía buscar otra oportunidad para hablar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las siguientes semanas no la vio en la universidad. No había ido a las clases que tenían juntos ni tampoco había ido hasta el gimnasio.

Fue hasta las competencias de la universidad que la encontró. Tenía una coleta amarrada a la cabeza, un buso y una polera que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura, estaba dibujando algo en un enrome lienzo para animar a os participantes de las competencias. Metros más allá Naruto preparaba algún tipo de disfraz.

El nunca había sido parte de algo como eso, no le gustaban. Cuando la universidad o el colegio se vestía de fiesta él prefería quedarse en casa y Hinata siempre lo había acompañado, pensó que lo hacía porque ella tampoco gustaba de las multitudes pero… sólo había sido para que el no estuviese sólo? No, eso no podía ser.

Cuando ella se levantó con el vaso de agua vacio y caminó hacia los fregaderos él la siguió cautelosamente. No quería alertarla de su presencia antes de tiempo. Esperó que ella llenara el frasco de agua para hacerse notar.

-Hyuga –Le dijo desde donde estaba cuando ella hubo terminado. La muchacha pegó un respingó al sentirse aludida.

Se volteó, tenía el rostro manchado con pintura, sus labios entre abiertos y algunos rebeldes mechones desordenando su flequillo.

Ahí estaba, la maldita sabandija agraciada haciéndolo sentir estúpidamente enfermo por querer besarla.

Ella no le dijo nada, pero sostuvo su mirada por suficiente tiempo, sin rubor en sus mejillas, sin lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quiero, hablar contigo, necesito que me digas…

Ella lo cortó a la brevedad.

-Yo… estoy ocupada hoy Uchiha san, por favor discúlpeme.

Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe certero en su estomago y un cosquilleo molesto en su cuello y en su rostro.

Como demonios se atrevía esa mosquita muerta a escaparse de una conversación.

Ella había comenzado a avanzar hacia el salón nuevamente, entonces justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta para seguir un camino hasta el salón, él la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-No seas estúpida, no creas que puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y entonces, solo entonces fue consciente de lo fuerte que estaba presionando la delicada piel de Hinata.

-Yo… yo no quería faltarle el respeto, Uchiha san

Porque demonios le decía Uchiha san, porque demonios le hablaba como si no se conociesen, porque demonios tenía que parecer tan lejos de él.

-Entonces dime… Hyuga Hinata, porque demonios lo hiciste

Había deseado… había anhelado durante meses, todas las noches en todos sus sueños hacerle esa pregunta.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a descender su rostro. Hinata, nunca lo había mirado de esa manera.

-Ya se lo he dicho, no hice nada.

-No me mientas, Hinata

-Debería saber… Uchiha san, que jamás fui una buena mentirosa –Le dijo levantando el rostro con los ojos cristalizados. Jamás había visto esa expresión molesta en los ojos de Hinata.

-Tsk, que importa ahora

-Es usted… es usted el que deseo hablar conmigo

Tenía razón, la maldita blanca nieves tenía toda la razón.

Su molestia aumento tres niveles cuando ella levantó su barbilla casi con superioridad.

¿Había aprendido ella, todas esas cosas de Naruto?

-sí, pero debí saber que hablar con una….

-Con una que… Uchiha san

-Con una cualquiera, una maldita hipócrita… no valdría la pena.

Ella ensancho sus ojos y luego los cerró. No sabía por que pero verla así, siempre lograba hacerlo sentir arrepentido.

-Por favor… no vuelva a buscarme Uchiha san. Yo no lo molestare a usted tampoco.

Fue lo último que le dijo y se volteo. Dejándolo ahí, con ese cumulo de molestia en la garganta, con irá mal contenida con dolor. Y nuevamente su puño recibió la peor parte. De un solo golpe rompió los azulejos de la pared, dejando una herida transversal, que sangraba copiosamente.

Nunca había sido capaz de controlar sus impulsos demasiado bien.

Ahora… consideraba la posibilidad de que Hinata aún viviese en la mansión y hubiese mentido.

-.-.-.

**Un día después.**

Al día siguiente se encontró fuera de la mansión tocando el timbre nuevamente.

Todo el día, como si fuese una estúpido, como si fuese el idiota de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke estuvo dando vueltas en su casa para poder llegar hasta ese lugar.

No tenía miedo… estaba seguro de que no era miedo, pero la expectativa de un encuentro con la Hyuga le removía la sesera.

Debía saber exactamente con quien hablar y la encontraría. No era bueno usándose a él mismo para conseguir cosas pero había alguien ahí que le diría la verdad porque estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-Uchiha Sasuke… no esperaba encontrarte por acá

Le siseo la menor de las Hyuga

-A veces hago algunas cosas sin pensar.

Hanabi levantó la ceja. Ella sabía, como lo hacía él que aquella era una mentira monumental. Uchiha Sasuke, jamás actuaba sin pensar.

-Hinata no está acá

Sonrió de medio lado. Hanabi sabía perfectamente que era lo que lo llevaba hasta ese lugar.

-De todas formas jamás pensé que vinieras aquí a buscarla.

-Hanabi… no me mientas, sé que tu hermana está…

-Ella se fue de aquí hace más o menos cinco meses. –Lo interrumpió, sus ojos no mentían, la conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiese ocultarle algo tan simple.

-La muy imbécil llegó pálida y con los ojos llorosos, discutió con papá… creo que fue el día en que la dejaste. Después de eso se fue de casa. No sé que más habrá pasado, tu sabes que nunca me dicen demasiado.

No mostró más expresión que la de un inacabado interés. Pero todas sus entrañas gritaban en su interior. ¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras él no estaba? En todo caso, me alegro de que se fuera.

Sasuke no mostró más expresión que la de un inacabado interés. Pero no demasiado.

-Entra, te congelarás allá afuera

El hizo caso sin decir una palabra

-Ahora dime… no quieres algo para beber? Hiashi no está en casa esta noche… podrías quedarte.

-Hn –Dijo a modo de asentimiento. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de sacarle más información, por alguna razón sentía que Hanabi sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Iré por las cosas.

En unos 15 minutos Hanabi estuvo nuevamente en la habitación, se había arreglado un poco el cabello y había cambiado su chaleco.

Rápidamente ella dejo un vaso sobre la mesa y se llevó el propio a la boca.

-Aún no se que viste en la mosquita muerta de mi hermana

El no dijo nada, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había visto en ella.

-Es una pena… yo siempre estuve disponible para ti, quizás lo nuestro habría funcionado mejor.

Le gustaba como estaba yendo la conversación, a menos Hanabi había soltado que sabía que algo andaba mal entre Hinata y él en algún momento.

Bebió un sorbo de lo que sea que le había servido Hanabi. Estaba realmente fuerte.

-Que más quiere saber el último de los Uchiha

-Por que se fue ella de acá, se que tú lo sabes Hanabi…

Hanabi lo miró sugerente, no le dijo nada pero sus ojos le mostraban la verdad, ella sabía más de lo que le había dicho. Volvió a beber de su vaso y esperó a que Hanabi dijese alguna cosa.

-Desobedeció a Hiashi. No sé muy bien que era lo que quería padre pero ella se negó rotundamente, y se fue de aquí.

Después de muchos sorbos el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza…

¿Que mierda le había puesto Hanabi a su vaso? Se sintió mareado

-Hey Sasuke cuidado –le dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarlo por un hombro.

Con un movimiento torpe intentó soltarse de ella, pero ella volvió colocar sus manos en su cuerpo… manos delgadas y blancas, tan blancas como las de Hinata

Alzó la cabeza y vio el cabello azabache de la segunda de las Hyuga.

Esta se acercó hasta la cuenca de su hombro seductoramente.

Su cabello olía como Hinata, traía en su cuerpo el perfume de su hermana, podía reconocerlo perfectamente.

Se sintió embelesado con esa cercanía, demasiado parecida… pero demasiado distinta a la vez.

Volvió a ser ademan de alejarse de ella pero Hanabi fue más hábil y clavó sus labios en los de él. Antes de despegarse completamente susurró contra su boca

-Me parezco a ella verdad

No dijo nada. Lo que había dicho era verdad, con alcohol en el cuerpo Hanabi se parecía condenadamente a Hinata, la hacía recordarla en todos los ámbitos, incluso… había usurpado su aroma.

-Ahora solo debo decir algo como…

La miró detenidamente, Hinata tenía los ojos más bonitos, la nariz más respingada y las facciones más finas, pero claramente había parte de sus rasgos en Hanabi y sobre todo su color de piel y de cabello.

-Lo siento, Sasuke kun

Y ahora… podía imitarla perfectamente

_Lo siento… Sasuke kun___ había dicho ella hace tiempo, ahora solo le decía uchiha san

Sintió la rabia hervir en sus entrañas.

Hanabi volvió a acercarse y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez él correspondió cada beso fervorosamente.

Aprovecharía su estado para pensar que era ella… para besarla a ella una vez más y sin restricciones. Iba a querer a Hanabi esa noche como había querido a Hinata antes de la existencia de esas fotografías.

- Sasuke.. kun –Había dicho ella con un tono de voz muy similar al de su hermana, demasiado similar.

Y entonces todo lo demás se apago, solo vio lo que quería ver y se llevo a la menor de las Hyuga a la cama.

-Hina..ta –le dijo mientras le hacía el amor, acariciando su cabello, besando su cuello blanco, todo ella olía a Hinata.

La había extrañado tanto… la había necesitado tanto que no podía controlarse, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba hacerle el amor

Pero cuando hubo acabado se dio cuenta que Hinata no estaba, que nunca había sido Hinata, que había besado a Hanabi y que el sentimiento de tenerla a ella, de amarla a ella… había sido una ilusión.

Sintió un insoportable vació en el pecho.

-Maldición –farfullo mientras se sentaba en la cama listó para vestirse.

Hanabi se había dormido. Siempre había sido una manipuladora, jamás pensó que llegase hasta ese punto.

Cinco minutos después salió de la habitación de la Hyuga. Caminó escaleras abajo y encontró el despacho de Hiashi medio abierto. Hanabi había dicho que no regresaría hasta mañana, quizás en algún lugar de entre tantos papeles, podía estar la dirección de Hinata.

Realmente… necesitaba hablar con ella. Si no lo hacía, acabaría volviéndose loco.

Busco en cada maldito cajón alguna pista del paradero de la mayor de las Hyuga cuando ya estaba dándose por vencido encontró algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Las fotografías del engaño de Hinata en un sobre, con una carta bastante larga.

Qué demonios? A Hiashi también le habían mostrado las obscenidades de su hija y su sobrino?

Iba a dejar el sobre en el mismo lugar, pero la curiosidad y su masoquismo fueron más fuertes.

Miró todas las fotografías nuevamente y los deseos de buscarla se incrementaron pero solo para hacerle daño, no había sido suficiente lo que le había hecho, comparado con lo que sentía todo daño era minúsculo.

Sacó la carta del sobre. Estaba escrita para Hiashi.

La carta que había tomado remitía con fecha de algo así como un mes antes de que él recibiera las fotografías.

_Hiashi-sama_

_Como ve, lo prometido es deuda. Espero tener la suma de dinero acordada para el día de mañana. _

_Creo que está es la mejor manera de lograr lo que queríamos. Hinata sama es una chica demasiado ingenua, una niña todavía, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse caso de las empresas Hyuga, en todo caso para tal efecto Hanabi sería mejor pero como es la mayor le corresponden ciertas obligaciones, si no quiere casarse con el hijo del dueño de las empresas ganaderas, al menos destruir su "amorío" con el Uchiha le dará tiempo para pensar… para volver a la familia._

_Probablemente, la imagen de la señorita Hinata se verá afectada sin embargo, eso nos permitirá sacarla de enfrente de las empresas, relegarla a otro puesto. Usted sabe que Hinata sama, no es demasiado buena para estos asuntos, creo firmemente que tampoco la haría feliz, es por eso que no me he negado a realizar todas estas crueldades._

Qué demonios era toda esa mierda. Por que hinata nunca le había dicho que su padre pensaba casarla con un maldito pijo.

Habían dos cartas más…

La primera tenía fecha de semanas antes de que quebraran,

_Hiashi sama_

_Es un gusto para mí servirle de ayuda. También me preocupa el estado de salud Hinata-sama, no ha comido como corresponde hace una semana. Las fotografías han sido entregadas a la chica que se las mostrará al Uchiha sin embargo él aún no termina con Hinata-sama. Creo que pueden estar en periodos conflictivos es por eso que Hinata- sama duerme poco, come poco y luce un poco enferma._

_Sin embargo también me queda la preocupación de que el Uchiha no hubiese creído el montaje. Cuando construimos las imágenes de las fotos pusimos a Neji en ellas porque era más fácil difuminar los tonos de piel tan similares que de ambos. Sin embargo aún queda la posibilidad de que el Uchiha se haya dado cuenta de que las fotografías estaban trucadas. Si ese fuera el caso Hiashi sama me encargaré de buscar una pronta solución._

Dejo de leer…

las fotografías… esas por las que él había causado tanto daño a Hinata... eran mentira?

Sintió un escozor doloroso en su pecho.

No, eso era imposible él….

Mierda.

Su pecho se oprimió y la boca se le secó en cuestión de segundos. Un malestar indescriptible bañó su pecho… sus dedos… su vida.

Comensó a respirar con dificultad. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar la casa de la hiuga. Se levantó de la silla y la ultima carta resfalo

Luego encontró una pequeña carta nada ostentosa, no lograba llenar ni siquiera media plana.

_Hiashi-sama_

_Sé que Hinata-sama ha enfermado, pero por lo que han logrado averiguar mis informantes, por el momento es sólo debilidad. No ha asistido a ningún centro o clínica sin embargo, sus síntomas no son extraordinarios, pienso… que posiblemente dentro de la semana se encuentre mejor._

_En respuesta a lo anterior, entiendo perfectamente su preocupación, las condiciones en la que Hinata sama decidió vivir sola, son bastante inusuales. Seguramente buscará un trabajo antes de que el dinero que había ahorrado se acabe._

_El amigo del Uchiha la a estado acompañando estos días, parece ser una buena persona, no dejará que algo malo le pase a Hinata-sama y además no representa problemas, a un Uzumaki se le puede eliminar con facilidad, su apellido no tiene una historia tan dramática como los Uchiha. _

Sasuke sintió su cuerpo arder…

Esos hijos de puta. Apretó y rompió la carta que tenía en sus manos, botó todos los papeles que habían sobre la mesa.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Hinata… Hinata ella…. No lo había engañado

El calor que había nacido en su pecho ante tal razonamiento se enfrió rápidamente.

Ella no lo había engañado, pero él… él la había tratado como la peor cosa que pisará la tierra.

Levantó la cabeza.

No supo en que momento exactamente había llegado hasta ese lugar. Tenía las manos temblorosas y sudadas. Siguió inspeccionando, ese bosque era el que estaba cerca de su casa, el mismo que había recibido sus golpes cuando su madre lo dejará.

Comenzaba a esclarecer.

Hinata… las lagrimas de Hinata, el dolor de ella.

Su respiración se agitó y se sintió oprimido, el era el único hijo de puta en toda esa mierda.

Se movió con esfuerzo, su cuerpo le pesaba.

Donde demonios estaba ella… tenía que… tenía

Por dios que demonios había hecho. Respiró con más fuerza, sus piernas y su cuerpo sedieron ante la presión y se encontró de rodillas en la tierra, con sus dedos enterrados en ella.

Hinata… ya no lo miraba por que él casi la había hecho pedazos por esas malditas fotos.

Sintió como un grito gutural salía de su garganta, sin nombre, sin palabra… era más bien un grito animal… desgarrador y doloroso.

Todo ese tiempo… había caído como un imbécil.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para golpear algo esa vez. Demasiadas imágenes de sus errores se habían paseado por su cabeza.

Entre recuerdos, dolores y reproches, Uchiha Sasuke llegó hasta su casa.

Al cerrar la puerta se derrumbo tras de ellas. Con sus ropas húmedas y sucias.

Cuando llego a su casa se dejo caer en la puerta. Se derrumbo tras ella, con su ropa mojada.

Por qué demonios había sido así de orgulloso?

El era un Uchiha, a un Uchiha no lo podían engañar… nadie podía tocar a su mujer…

Sin embargo… él nunca pensó que ella no pudiese haber sido capaz, nunca se le ocurrió preguntar, intentar creerle a ella.

No! Claro, como un imbécil procuró creerle a las fotos, sus ojos no podían mentirle… nunca lo habían hecho, pero ahora mismo… ahora mismo sus ojos no valían una mierda.

Todo por culpa de Hiashi, todo porque ella era una Hyuga. Todo porque el era un maldito imbécil.

No supo en qué momento se hizo de día.

Se ducho y salió a clases. Al menos en la universidad podría hablarle, buscarla… o solo mirarla. él ya, había perdido demasiados derechos.

Se sentía enfermo, se sentía podrido se sentía estúpido…

Naruto siempre había tenido razón… y por eso ahora él podía recibir las sonrisas de la Hyuga.

Quizás esa nueva sensación, que limitaba con el dolor físico se quedaría ahí para siempre, para recordarle lo imbécil que era, para recordarle el dolor de ella… para pagar.

Revolvió sus cabellos. Tenía que encontrar la forma… de hablarle.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_Mientras mentían_

Su cabeza retumbaba como si en el interior alguien quisiera hacerlo pedazos.

Abrió sus ojos y como si el clima quisiese reírse de él vio una luz despampanante reflejándose en el piso de la cocina, al tiempo le había dado estar de buenas el día de hoy.

Frunció el ceño, le gustaba más cuando llovía.

Se levantó del suelo. No había sido la mejor idea del mundo quedarse dormido ahí… pero el día anterior no había podido soportarlo… ni siquiera fue capaz de llegar a su habitación.

Hinata…

Como un castigo, antes de dar el primer paso ese día las imágenes de Hinata se atribularon en su cabeza… el día en que la universidad entera se había ido en contra de ella, el día en que él la había rechazado por segunda vez y la había visto arder en fiebre a escasos centímetros…

Paró un segundo en esos recuerdos. Ese día… ese día Hinata… tenía un golpe amoratado en el pómulo derecho.

Apretó sus puños en un costado.

Había sido Hiashi… cómo no lo pensó antes, cómo no sospechó algo en ese momento

Suspiró. Lo peor de todo es que ella había resistido a todo eso sola… como siempre.

Se duchó, se vistió y corrió hasta la universidad con los pensamientos de ella reventándole la sesera. Cuando llegó ahí se dio cuenta de que la universidad estaba demasiado colorida para ser normal. Arrugó su ceño. Como si el día soleado no fuera suficiente.

_-Uchiha san por qué está en la sala… todos… todos tiraran las flores del carnaval y…_

_-Detesto los colores_

_Ella ahogó una pequeña risita. Alzó una ceja, en signo de interrogar que era tan gracioso._

_-Uchiha san… Uchiha san parece ese tipo de personas._

_Siguió levantando la ceja para que ella continuase hablando._

_-Parece que detestará todo._

_La miró por el rabillo del ojo y ocultó su rostro en la mesa nuevamente para seguir durmiendo hasta que pudiese salir del colegio._

_Él no detestaba todo. El azul de cabello de la Hyuga le parecía agradable._

_Sintió como ella se acercaba a su mesa y a la ventana._

_-No es bueno estar… demasiado tiempo solo Uchiha san_

_Levantó la cabeza molesto. Por qué demonios venía con palabras como esas._

_-¿Que sabes tú de estar sola? -Le bufó mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre la mesa. _

_Ella no dijo nada, pensó que se debía a que realmente no había encontrado respuesta pero cuando quiso saborear su victoria se encontró con los ojos perlados de ella… tan similares a los suyos._

_Hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa_

_Ella si sabía lo que era estar sola, parecía saberlo perfectamente bien._

Tocó su frente con la palma de la mano. Por qué tenía que recordar eso… había sido tantos años atrás, no quería esos recuerdos. La quería a ella para poder hablarle, para poder explicarle…

Y entonces la vio cuando entraba en el gimnasio, lista para correr por su carrera. Con unas calzas a mitad de la pierna, una polera que le quedaba perfectamente dejando ver la curvatura de sus pechos, el quiebre de su pequeña cintura y…

Le miró el rostro, parecía completamente decidida.

Su cabello, aún cuando estaba amarrado en una coleta le llegaba casi cerca de la cintura.

Ella miró a su dirección de repente, sonrió…sonrió divinamente, como cuando eran felices y agitó su delgado brazo. El corazón se le agito por un segundo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan agradable recibir todos esos pequeños gestos?… podría ser que kami fuese piadoso y ella…

-Vamos Hinata Chan, si pierdes no te llevaremos al ichiraku…

No… los dioses no eran piadosos, eran crueles. Ese había sido Naruto junto con otros compañeros, todos la estaban mirando.

-Disculpa esta obstaculizando la entrada –Le murmuró alguien que no conocía y que aparentemente acababa de llegar al gimnasio.

Se movió sin decir una palabra y se acomodó en los puestos más lejanos, para verla correr.

Hinata movía las caderas al compas de sus piernas. Podía ver las mejillas coloradas de Naruto y de los malditos imbéciles de otras carreras.

Ella nunca había mostrado tanta piel, seguramente era parte de la influencia de Naruto en ella.

Sonrió.

Pero ninguno de esos imbéciles la había tocado…

Aunque… había pasado mucho tiempo y Naruto…

Negó con la cabeza. Eso no importaba. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. Lo que tenía que hacer era arreglar todo desde ahora, lo que hubiese pasado antes de que conversará con Hinata no tendría que importarle ni cuestionarlo, porque había perdido ese derecho.

Hinata ganó la carrera y antes de que pudiese sonreír siquiera había volteado hacia Naruto, un Naruto jocoso, radiante, casi parecía sentirse mejor que ella con su logro.

Frunció el seño, él se levantó y avanzó lo suficiente como para alcanzarla y rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir lo que decían.

-¿Lo hice bien Naruto kun?

No supo que habría dicho él pero en un movimiento rápido la había tomado en brazos y había comenzado a girar con ella, Hinata reía… las últimas veces que había hablado con él solo recordaba haberla hecho sentir triste… condenadamente triste.

Se levantó, agarró su bolso y caminó fuera del gimnasio. No molestaría a Hinata hoy, lucia demasiado feliz.

La sala de administración le pareció un lugar perfecto para refugiare, estaba vacía y la habían dejado abierta por alguna razón, que a él en esos momentos no le importaba especialmente.

Agarró su bolso y enterró su cabeza en el.

Desde que su madre se había ido y su padre y su hermano habían muerto, Hinata había sido la única que había permanecido con él, el dobe y Hinata…

Su personalidad se había vuelto oscura, había comenzado a pelear todos los días, a faltar al colegio había dejado de hablar con Naruto… había dejado de llegar a su casa.

A sus 17 años Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que la vida era tan sórdida como una mala historia, cruda y cruel, y a él le había tocado contarla en la peor parte.

Todo eso cambio cuando ella apareció…

Con el tiempo Hinata ocupó toda su cabeza.

Volvió a hablar, aun cuando fuese en monosílabos con Naruto y… se enamoro perdidamente de ella, era lo único que tenía, era lo único que era suyo… era lo único que parecía estar ahí pese a todas las cosas.

Pero entonces vio las fotografías; una, tras otra, tras otra…

No pudo sino creer lo que tenía enfrente de él, ni por un segundo se le ocurrió la dichosa idea de que ella no lo hubiese hecho. Neji después de todo siempre la había mirado con ojos extraños, mal intencionados, las cosas estaban encajando demasiado bien, ella se había aburrido de que fuese tan frío, tan apático, se había aburrido de su cariño posesivo y abrasador, se había aburrido de alguien que se había roto hace tiempo, siempre había sido demasiado buena para él, en su cabeza, todo era demasiado lógico como para que fuese mentira.

Ese fue su gran problema, dudar del amor de Hinata, dudar de la integridad de Hinata. Neji podía haberla seducido con palabras hermosas, con caricias dulces, incluso con libertad, pero Hinata jamás hubiese cedido, era un imbécil por haberse dado cuenta solo hasta este momento.

-Espérenme, sacó las cosas que dejé en la sala de administración y los encuentro, avancen sin mí

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Esa era la voz de Hinata…

Apenas ella puso un pie en el salón, Sasuke se irguió en su puesto torpemente.

¿Qué demonios era lo que pretendía con eso? Hinata lo hubiese visto de todas formas. Recriminó su estupidez en silencio.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Fue lo que salió de su boca, pero los antes efusivos ojos de Hinata le miraron casi sin expresión.

-Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro el día anterior… Uchiha-san. –Le respondió ella, bajando la mirada y avanzando hasta su puesto lentamente.

-No, no está nada claro y no me digas Uchiha-san

-¿Cómo he de decirle entonces? ¿Sasuke? Es demasiado… demasiado formal para la relación que tenemos ahora… Uchiha san.

Por como ella se expresaba, supo inmediatamente que no lo decía con ánimos de ofenderlo, sino que eso era realmente lo que pensaba ella en esos momentos.

-Hinata… yo

Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse le obligó a cerrar la boca. Y antes de que se diese cuenta los ojos azules de Naruto lo estaban minando como si fuese el bicho más raro sobre la tierra.

-Sasuke –Le dijo sorprendido al principio. Luego miró a Hinata y se frotó los cabellos con molestia.

Él había entrado a verla a ella y se había encontrado con él en el camino.

No dijo nada. Solo procuró fruncir el seño.

-Bueno, no importa –Tan pronto dijo eso miró a Hinata –Vine para recordarte que lleves la chaqueta que le guardaste a Lee.

-Oh, es verdad –murmuró ella –Gracias Naruto kun, ya lo había olvidado.

-Lo sabía –Le respondió con una sonrisa estúpida.

Ella avanzó sin mirarlo hasta su puesto, se inclinó un poco y sacó la chaqueta que guardaba bajo la silla. Pronto volvió a erguirse, de manera delicada, los movimiento de Hinata, fueran donde fueran y como fueran, siempre terminaban siendo delicados y suaves.

Mientras avanzaba hacia Naruto su cuerpo se tambaleo peligrosamente.

Instintivamente hizo un ademan para acercársele, sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos, era inútil él no podía alcanzarla.

Naruto la cogió enseguida, como si hubiese esperado aquella caída en cualquier momento.

Pudo distinguir el seño arrugado de su amigo o ex amigo rubio, y luego una sonrisa completamente contradictoria dedicada a Hinata.

-Adelántate Hina –Le dijo cuando ella se incorporó correctamente -Recordé que tengo que hablar con el teme

Ella asintió algo contrariada sin embargo obedeció y con pasos débiles salió del salón. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró la sonrisa de greda se rompió en el rostro del rubio y volvió a tener el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que pretendes Uzumaki? –Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras. No le gustaba como trataba a Hinata, no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba de ella, no le había gustado eso ni una maldita vez, ni siquiera cuando la sacó de ese mismo salón ardiendo en fiebre… demasiada confianza.

-Pensé habértelo dicho perfectamente hace unos meses

-Pero las circunstancias han cambiado –Le escupió. No se avergonzaría de eso ni se retractaría, lo habían engañado después de todo, él también era una víctima de todo esto, si ahora quería volver a aclarar el maldito entuerto, al menos en eso, estaba en todo su derecho.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección

-Sé que has vuelto a hablarle

-Hn –le respondió mirando hacia otro lado con un rostro inexpresivo

De pronto las facciones de Naruto se relajaron y él volvió a mirarlo, pero con una molesta curiosidad.

-Venga Sasuke ¿No pensarás que ella te perdonará después de todo lo que ha pasado verdad?

-Este no es tu asunto Naruto…

-No, no, no, no, no. –Le dijo suave y tranquilo su rubio amigo mientras quedaba a su altura, frente a frente. –Ahí es donde te estás equivocando Sasuke, éste si es mi asunto… el que está un poco perdido eres tú…

-Baka

-Seré todo lo que tú quieras Sasuke, pero…

Vio como a cada segundo el rubio se ponía más y más nervioso, ni siquiera acaba sus oraciones, ni terminaba su tarea de "intimidarlo" de hecho apenas y lo lograba. Sus nervios se le contagiaron al segundo después.

-Ella no está bien Sasuke

Se movió los milímetros necesarios para mirarlo a los ojos y cuando los vio sintió como una puntada atravesaba su pecho y espalda. A que se refería Naruto con que ella no estaba bien.

-¿Sabes que su madre murió no es así?

No dijo nada, tan siquiera se movió, pero él lo sabía.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes y debes recordarlo perfectamente, tienes una memoria de los diez mil demonios. –Naruto sonrió como si estuviese triste.

-Después de que la recogí en esta sala, no me he despegado de ella ni un segundo Sasuke, he seguido todos sus pasos y compartido todas sus risas y llantos, sé lo que sufrió por quererte, sé lo que sufrió por que no le creyeras y sé también, cuantas veces intentó hacerte entender, pero eres necio –Se pasó una mano en la nuca y le sonrió sin mucha felicidad, como si su energía se hubiese apagado de un segundo a otro. –Realmente eres necio Sasuke.

-No entiendo una mierda –Le murmuró –Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto.

Por primera vez desde que vivía, se sentía estúpido frente a Naruto.

-Hinata tiene una condición muy particular, aparentemente es la misma condición que compartía su madre antes de morir… ella no lo supo sino hasta hace poco cuando… tuvo una perdida

¿Una… una perdida? ¿Una pedida de qué? Pensó mientras analizaba los movimientos nerviosos de su amigo.

-De qué demonios hablas Naruto –Le espetó molesto. No le gustaba hacia donde estaban yendo las cosas.

Naruto se sentó sobre una mesa y se pasó la mano por el rostro con fuerza. Suspiró y continúo. Sea lo que sea que le fuese a decir, parecía agobiarlo a niveles insoportables.

-Hinata chan… Hinata chan ahora mismo no lo recuerda, creo que fue demasiado doloroso para ella… había sido un día en el que había tratado de dar contigo, como siempre…

¿Como siempre? Y porque había llegado tan pocas veces hasta él.

-Fui primero al departamento de hina-chan a calefaccionar el lugar y conseguir un poco de comida, ella cocina endemoniadamente bien

Lo miró con una ceja alzada, a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, sus manos temblaban y sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y el imbécil de Naruto hablaba de comida.

-Pero ese día demoraba más de lo habitual, salí a buscarla cuando sentí que la había esperado lo suficiente. El ánimo de Hinata me preocupaba, pensé… bueno eres más listo que yo te puedes imaginar lo que había pensando.

Claro que podía imaginárselo, pensó que Hinata podía haber decidido acabar con todo eso…

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta dolorosamente.

-Pero cuando Salí del edificio me la encontré en la acera de rodillas con una posa de sangre a su alrededor y empapada de lluvia.

-Me estás diciendo que… -Sintió como el aire escaseaba, como sus pulmones exprimían el oxigeno que quedaba para alejarse de él, necesitaba hacer esfuerzos considerables para poder hacer entrar el aire que parecía haberse densificado en ese lugar.

-Ella estaba embarazada –Soltó Naruto como si fuese la peor basura que podría salir de sus labios –pero lo estaba perdiendo justo en ese momento. Me la quitaron de los brazos apenas habíamos llegado al hospital, Hinata se había desmayado hace un rato y yo estaba un poco pasmado aún, no entendía demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando… como pensaron que era el padre me mantuvieron al tanto de la información en todo momento…

-Tú… maldito cabron –Le farfulló con los nudillos apretados.

-Era yo el que estaba con ella, era lógico dar esa impresión. Como sea, después de unas horas me explicaron que Hinata sufre una alteración congénita autoinmune. El lupus daña a su cuerpo…

-Que quieres… que quieres decir con eso –Los temblores de su voz, de sus manos no pudieron ser ocultados por mucho más tiempo, si no sabía algo más, si no entendía bien toda la historia colapsaría de nuevo.

-El cuerpo de Hinata le hace daño a ella misma, ahora apenas y puede resistirlo correctamente pero… en su vientre el bebe era demasiado pequeño y frágil para hacerlo.

El bebe… él… oh por dios… de un momento a otro se sintió mareado. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Naruto miró al piso

-Por qué… por qué no me dijeron yo…

-Que hubieses hecho Sasuke, restregarle en la cara que era hijo de otro… además Hinata no lo sabía… no lo supo hasta que se vio bañada en sangre y ahora… ni siquiera lo recuerda.

Hinata…

Qué demonios había estado haciendo. Como había podido causarle tanto dolor si todo su cuerpo moriría por ella. Su respiración se aceleró y tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los bancos cercanos.

-Intenta no acercarte a ella

-¿Qué? Qué demonios dices, tengo que hablar con ella… tengo que decirle

-El lupus es una enfermedad autoinmune que no tiene cura, el grado que tiene Hinata es realmente alto, quizás mucho más que su madre… al menos ella había podido tener hijos. Cuando ella se deprime todo en su sistema se vuelve más complejo y delicado, no quiero verla nuevamente en el hospital, ni tampoco quiero que algo malo le pase… si alguna vez la quisiste Sasuke, onegai… no te acerques a ella

Ahí donde estaba vio como Naruto le daba la espalda y lo dejaba solo en el salón. Tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse cayó al suelo y se aferró a su cuerpo.

Se sentía podrido… se sentía enfermizamente desesperado, sintió que su arrítmica y apresurada respiración se iba convirtiendo en gemidos, uno tras otro, tras otro lo acompañaron en ese lugar desolado.

Él no la quería… Él no la quería.

Sintió como las lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos y se apretó más contra sé mismo

¡POR KAMI QUE éL NO LA QUERÍA!

Él la amaba, la amaba desesperadamente, la amo incluso cuando pensó que lo engañaba, la amo todos los días que estuvo lejos, todos los días que pudo verla, todos los días que la recordaba, la amó en todos sus sueños después de que se fuera, locamente, enfermizamente…

Pero casi no podía alcanzarla más… estaba muy lejos… demasiado lejos y ahora tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

¡Con un demonio! El hubiese dado todo lo que tenía porque ella estuviese bien, pensó que estaba bien…

Frotó su frente con alevosía, casi haciéndose daño.

Había tenido un hijo… ella se había embarazado de él y había cargado en su vientre con un hijo… con un hijo que había muerto antes de nacer.

Cerró sus puños dolorosamente.

Por qué no había estado ahí, por que la había acompañado quizás si lo hubiese hecho nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Demonios.

Si ella estuviera bien…

Gimoteó una vez más

Pero ella estaba enferma… no había caso suponer respecto a su saludo. Ella… ella estaba enferma como su madre, una enfermedad que no se podía curar, una enfermedad de la que no se podía salir… ella

-Maldición –Gritó enojado mientras el eco de su desesperación se esparcía por todo el lugar.

Su respiración volvió a ser descoordinada y agitada… las escasas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos ya no caían más.

No podía quedarse quieto. Pensó mientras se ponía de pie y frotaba sus ojos.

Su amor no era como el de todos, su amor no era devoto, su amor era posesivo, corrosivo y avasallador. Él no podía amarla en silencio, el no podía simplemente hacer lo que le pedía Naruto porque… porque era demasiado egoísta para eso.

Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Saldría de ahí. Necesitaba ver al hijo de puta que había comenzado con toda esta mentira.

**Nota de autor: Disculpen por no actualizar como acostumbraba pero he vuelto a la universidad y el tiempo aquí escasea xD.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, sinceramente por todos sus comentarios, me dan más y más ganas de seguir con esta historia. **

**Espero les guste.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor: Chicas lo siento mucho, no ha sido mi intención abandonar durante tanto tiempo pero la universidad me ha traído de cabeza, literalmente apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir. Espero que entiendan que los capítulos no salgan tan seguidos como antes.**

**Un beso y ojala que les guste el capitulo 5.**

**No olviden comentar sus dudas o sugerencias. Hay algunas que me han servido de mucho =)**

**.**

**Mientras mentían.**

_**Capitulo cinco**_

Había entrado sin el permiso de nadie. Mintió en la puerta diciendo que esperaría a Hanabi y como ya le habían visto entrar el día anterior no presentó mayor problema. Después de eso se había metido en el despacho de Hiashi. Ahora, descansaba en una silla, con las fotos de Hinata en las manos y la luz apagada.

Después de un rato, cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad del despacho y era posible incluso percibir el borde de las fotografías los pasos de la entrada del pasillo resonaron en la habitación de manera tímida.

Era Hiashi, lo sabía. Cuando era pequeño siempre había pasado lo mismo, esperar a alguien era difícil, pero él había vivido mucho tiempo esperando, sin hacer nada y cuando se hizo un experto descubrió que podía saber exactamente quien era la persona que llegaría tras su espera.

Inmediatamente sus dedos presionaron el papel que tenía en las manos. Habían habido otras veces, otros días donde había odiado a ese hombre, sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que jamás lo había odiado tanto como en ese momento, con tanta intensidad, casi, con brutalidad irracional. De hecho, a tal punto llegaba ese maldito sentimiento que si él no pensará más en Hinata, si hubiese decidido dejar que Naruto la acompañara, velará su sueño y los días que tenía, seguramente habría decido matarlo.

Pero ese no era el caso, y por más que odiara a la persona que justo en esos momentos ingresaba al despacho no podía olvidar, ni por un segundo, que era el padre de la mujer que amaba y a la que ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

-Qué haces aquí –Le dijo al verlo en su escritorio, en su silla, con las fotos de su hija.

Sonrió de lado. Hiashi, no esperaba verlo ahí.

-¿Tan idiota me crees?

Le increpó mirándole al rostro por primera vez. Un rostro frío, inexpresivo…

-La verdad, siempre fuiste muy poca cosa –Le dijo con una postura desinteresada y recta. Él no reclamaba su lugar, seguramente porque estaba demasiado seguro de que le pertenecía y no podía ser arrebatado.

-Pero al parecer no soy estúpido Hiashi

-Ya fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido, Sasuke.

Demonios. Se mordió el labio. El maldito de Hiashi tenía razón. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para que los planes de él salieran a la perfección. Había actuado exactamente como ellos querían que lo hiciese cuando fuera esas fotografías.

-Sabes, todo el daño que le hiciste. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese momento. No quería sentirse culpable, quería que ese maldito hijo de puta tuviera la culpa de toda esa mierda, por que así era como todo había sucedido, tras su cabeza… en las ideas de Hiashi se habían gestado los sufrimientos de Hinata… y de él.

-Sí, pero era mejor eso. –Le respondió él con rudeza.

-Sabes que podías haberla matado – dijo entre dientes mientras avanzaba dos pasos hasta él

-Estás siendo demasiado exagerado, Uchiha.

-Es tú hija imbécil –Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que tuviera la chaqueta de Hiashi ente sus dedos y de que con un gesto amenazador lo empujará hacia atrás.

Por primera vez los ojos de Hiashi… tan parecidos a los de Hinata lo miraron, vacios.

-No lo era, en ese momento no era mi hija…

-Eres un maldito cabrón. –soltó el primer golpe casi sin darse cuenta. Sus nudillos chocaron contra el rostro duró e inflexible de Hiashi; logró hacerlo tambalear, sin embargó Hiashi se compuso inmediatamente y lo miro con convicción y odio.

-Ella… nunca debió ser una Hyuga

-Cómo puede ser tan…

-No, cómo pudiste tú, no fui yo él que la llevó a esto, no fui yo él que la hizo llorar todas las noches, él que la que la saco de esta casa, él que la alejo de mí.

Lo soltó un poco desenfocado… tenía razón. No había sido Hiashi quien había roto los recuerdos de Hinata. No había sido él el que la había insultado, él que la había denigrado… incluso el que le había hecho daño… físicamente.

Pero no se podía salvar de esa, ese hombre enfermizamente calmado que tenía delante de él había sido el gestor de toda esa mierda, una mentira demasiado elaborada como para no ser intencionada.

-Tú… idiota, mataste a tu nieto –Le recriminó.

Por un segundo… solo un segundo su rostro se desencajó. Eso le dio indicios de que Hiashi Hyuga no sabía nada acerca del aborto de Hinata.

-Así es Hiashi, ella… ella estaba embaraza. –Aún ahora le costaba decirlo, saber que era real, que había existido algo creado por los dos y que había muerto.

-Era… era el hijo de un bastardo y sería también un bastardo –Dijo con rencor, como si la sola idea fuese asquerosa; pero antes de poder analizar completamente la expresión del maldito padre de Hinata lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

Estaba hablando de su hijo, de su hijo y del de Hinata. Él no era un bastardo, no habría sido un bastardo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Hiashi porque me puedo olvidar de que eres el padre de Hinata.

-Sólo harías que te odie más.

-Lo sé, sólo digo que… puedo olvidarlo. –Acentuó las últimas palabras y presiono con fuerza su cuello con el dorso de su brazo el cuello y parte del pecho de Hiashi.

La pared de la madera de la habitación sonó, por la presión que ejercían los cuerpos.

-De que murió tu esposa Hiashi. –Su cabeza andaba demasiado rápido. Lo único que quería era que ese imbécil dejará de tener el rostro tan impasible como hasta ese momento. No podía ser que después de todo lo que había hecho no sintiera siquiera un poco de remordimiento, aquello era inaceptable.

-Que… qué tiene que ver eso con lo que viniste hacer aquí

Pese a la posición en la que estaban, era la primera vez desde que estaba ahí que el rostro de Hiashi mostraba un poco de angustia.

-Dime de que murió –Presionó con más fuerza. Hiashi no podría moverse ni aun cuando hiciera uso de toda su fuerza. Vio una mueca pesadez en su rostro; seguramente respirar estaba siendo demasiado difícil en esos momentos.

-Ella… tenía lupus… - fue ahí cuando supo, que había podido quebrar esa mascará de hielo que era su rostro.

No pensó que el pudiese haber… amado a su esposa.

-¿Sabes en qué condiciones está TU hija ahora? Hiashi, la primera hija de tu esposa!

Sintió perfectamente la clavícula de Hiashi hundirse en el contorno de su brazo, pudo ver miedo en su rostro y sólo por un segundo, se sintió más poderoso que él.

-No tienes idea verdad…

Hiashi bajó la mirada furioso.

Soltó el agarre de su cuello. Él ya no escaparía de ahí.

-La mayor de tus hijas tiene la misma maldita condición que mato a tu esposa, que mato a su hijo. Tu hija se está muriendo Hiashi…

Decir eso… pronunciar esas palabras, hizo que el fuego de su cuerpo se encendiera. Estaba molesto con Hiashi y con el mundo.

-Tú no…

El rostro descompuesto de Hiashi… pese a todo ella era su hija. Así era exactamente como quería verlo, aún cuando sonase frío, aún cuando sonase estúpido y retorcido, quería ver a Hiashi sufriendo lo mismo que había sufrido él.

-Tú estás mintiendo

-Mírame… tengo el rostro de alguien que está mintiendo Hiashi… perdí todo lo que tenía por culpa tuya, todo lo que ame, todo lo que quise, todo lo que era mío… -Le grito, pero se calmó en cuanto volvió a ver los ojos desesperados de la persona de pie frente a él.

-No vine aquí para mentirte Hiashi, vine para que sintieras la misma mierda que yo siento en estos momentos…

-Hinata no…

Entonces vio como los ojos de él se llenaban de lágrimas… estaba completamente descompuesto, distorsionado, el rostro de Hiashi no volvió a mirarlo más. Camino los pasos necesarios al mesón y tocó los cajones frenéticamente.

-Pensé que… no la querías… -Le dijo incrédulo de sus propias dudas, de las propias conjeturas que estaban asomando en su cabeza.

El estado de ese hombre era insoportablemente lastimero.

-Tengo que llamar a… tengo que llamar –En un intento de sacar una de las agendas de los cajones del escritorio los papeles cayeron al suelo.

Se acercó presurosamente para cogerlos. Temblores… las manos de Hiashi temblaban demasiado como para haber sostenido correctamente los papeles.

-¡No lo toques! –Le gritó frenéticamente mientras se levantaba de la silla y se lanzaba contra los papeles… pero era tarde, ya tenía una de las hojas entre sus manos…

La miró con curiosidad.

El cabello largo, los ojos bondadosos y perlados…

-No la toques

-Hina…ta –Estaba… realmente hermosa en esa fotografía.

Hiashi se llevó una de las manos a su rostro resignado, y dejó que su trasero chocará en el suelo. Al parecer, ya no tenía energías para pelear con él.

-No… ella no es Hinata…

¿No era…?

Sintió como sus parpados se abrían más violetamente. Era prácticamente igual a Hinata, su cabello largo y azulado, una sonrisa sincera, labios carnosos, pómulos prominentes lo justo y necesario, una mujer hermosa, igual de hermosa que Hinata, igual de dulce en su expresión, igual, esa mujer era exactamente como….

-Usted no odia a Hinata -Le soltó de pronto. Porque sus sospechas parecieron confirmadas de sopetón, como balde de agua fría.

-Por supuesto que no, no digas estupideces.

-Usted no dejaría que ella muriera… no le importó su nieto, lo que le molesta es que ella sea de alguien más… que desaparezca de la sombra que usted ha construido para ella…

-Qué… qué demonios está diciendo

-Tú la amas Hiashi… y le has hecho creer toda su vida que es una basura… ¿por qué?

-Por supuesto que la amo, es mi hija –Dijo sin mirarlo mientras que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo y volvía a sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

-No… -Dijo el profundamente, demasiadas cosas encajaban como para que estuviese equivocado. –Le recuerda demasiado a su esposa… usted no la ama como una hija…

Los ojos de Hiashi parecieron querer salirse de las orbitas

-Mientras crecía, se aseguro de que fuese lo suficientemente insegura e inocente como para no descubrir lo hermosa que era…

-Cállate –Le dijo en un tono suave, pero desquiciado.

-no podía soportar verla feliz con otra persona… no podría soportar verla feliz conmigo… por que usted… la quiere como a una mujer… un maldito padre! un maldito hombre! Eso es lo que es. –Le gritó en la cara, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio sintiendo su sangre hervir entre sus venas.

-¡Mientes! -Se mofó con una sonrisa irónica y enloquecida. -Se la he dejado a Naruto todo este tiempo

-Porque ella no lo ama y usted lo sabe –Después de esa declaración Hiashi cortó el contacto visual, su respiración se hiso cada vez más agitada y descontrolada.

-Ella es mía, soy su padre… -Declaró.

-Entonces, debería actuar como uno. Ella no es Hanako, no es su esposa… es Hinata! Hinata Hyuga, su hija, y está enferma… tan o más de lo que estuvo su madre…

Hiashi acunó su rostro entre las manos. Y comenzó a gemir, como lo había hecho él.

-Sólo para aclarar una cosa, antes de que saga de este maldito lugar. Ella es mía Hiashi, aún ahora ella es mía… pese a eso tú sigues siendo su padre.

Cuando puso un pie fuera de la residencia el peso de la verdad calló sobre sus hombros como toneladas de cemento.

Quería vomitar. Toda esa mierda era repulsiva… necesitaba ver a Hinata, abrazarla, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que no se desvanecería de un momento a otro…

Nunca había tenido móvil, le parecía innecesario andar cargando un aparato con el que lo pudieran encontrar en cualquier momento, es por eso que los números de los demás no se los sabía, pero ahora mismo, daría su pierna derecha por tener el número de teléfono de Naruto en sus manos.

Naruto era el único sabía dónde vivía Hinata, él era el único que lo podía llevar ante ella. Nadie más… ni siquiera él mismo podría hacer un acercamiento tan bueno, como el que podía hacer Naruto.

Necesitaba ir ante ella y pedirle perdón, rogarle por el si era necesario porque ya no podía pasar un segundo más sin ella.

-Disculpa –Musitó mientras intentaba seguir avanzando por la calle. Había chocado en su caminata con una chica… el cabello rojo se le hacía familiar, pero… en ese momento no tenía cabeza para algo como eso.

-Sasuke kun? Sasuke kun… eres tú!

Se volteó a mirarla, era Karin.

-Sí, ando aprisa –Dijo sin más y continuo caminando.

-Dios, estás hecho un desastre, qué ha pasado –Ella había comenzado a seguirle el paso.

La miró sobre el hombro. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado, un infierno sobre él una…

¡Un momento! Karin una vez… dijo algo sobre toda esa mierda.

En un movimiento rápido tomó sus muñecas y la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Las mejillas d ella enrojecieron al instante. En el segundo movimiento, la aprisionó contra la mampara de un edificio. No le importaba si alguien lo veía, no le importaba si ella lloraba, no le importaba siquiera si le gustaba que la tratara así, él solo necesitaba que ella hablara, si era culpable aún cuando lo fuese de una pequeña parte de toda esa mierda iba a tener que pagarlo.

-Sa…suke

-Por qué lo sabías

-Saber que… yo no

Golpeó su puño contra la mampara y volvió a gritar.

-Por qué demonios lo sabías Karin, vamos, no eres estúpida.

-Nagata… ella nos lo dijo… nos mostro las fotos antes de que las vieras tú las vieras, sabía…

Nagata… al recordarlo, comenzó a perder fuerza en las muñecas. El también le había creído.

-Sabíamos que era una puta… pero parece que aún estás coladito por ella.

-Tu… maldita mujer…

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensábamos… podías haber tenido a cualquiera Sasuke…

-Lo sé pero ustedes, me dan asco.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

-Estúpido –Le dijo al empujarlo y luego comenzar a caminar, si había algo que no le importaba en esos momentos, eran los sentimientos de Karin.

Continuó caminando. Por alguna razón, esos días la cabeza parecía querer explotarle, pensar en Hiashi… pensar en Hinata… pensar que su padre se había enamorado de ella… era asqueroso, y más que asqueroso aterrador. Ahora entendía tanta mierda… ahora entendía esa posesión irracional, el querer que ella se aleje del clan, el querer mantenerla entre las sombras, siempre sin ser detectada, Hiashi la estaba cuidándola, estaba ocultando para que nada la empañase, para que nadie más la quisiera.

Pero el la había querido… como un loco la había querido. Y por eso, ambos tuvieron que pagar.

Llegó al departamento de Naruto, como de costumbre ese tiempo sin saber realmente los pasos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

Tocó la puerta molestó, no sabía porque pero saber que vería a Naruto le enervaba los nervios.

-¡Ya voy! –Sonó desde el interior

Al abrir la puerta un Naruto recién despierto le devolvió la mirada primero atolondradamente y luego con sorpresa.

-¡Teme! –Le gritó sorprendido. –Pasa, hace tiempo que no venías. –Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sabes perfectamente por que estoy acá –La sonrisa de su rubio amigo se congeló en un segundo. Por supuesto que él lo sabía, después de todo pese a la apariencia atolondrada de Naruto era implacablemente listo.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto

-Pero no quedo claro para mí

-Te dije que no puedes verla mas –le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Pocas veces, como ese día, Naruto mostraba una expresión como esa.

-Lo dices por que la quieres –Le rebatió, el muy imbécil de su amigo estaba anteponiendo sus intereses a todo eso.

Naruto lo miró sin decir nada por un momento.

-Por supuesto que la quiero, imbécil –soltó después mientras lo empujaba -como no quererla, eres el único que no puede verlo, que no pudo hacerlo bien…

Con todo el impulso de su cuerpo lo empujo de vuelta, él estaba diciendo la verdad… con un demonio que todo eso era cierto.

-¡Lo siento! –Le gritó mientras sus manos abandonaban el pecho de Naruto. –Lo siento por no saber quererla, por haber sido estúpido, pero no quiero dejarla, pero no quiero perderla, yo también la quiero, con un demonio Naruto, no lo puedes entender

Y entonces el silencio cayó entre ambos como si las palabras hubiesen dejado sin ideas al rubio.

-Eres mi amigo Sasuke –Le dijo después de un rato.

-Lo sé –Le respondió sin mirarlo. Aunque le costase aceptarlo ese idiota también era su amigo, quizás el único que tenía.

-Pero ella es la mujer que amo. –Esa aseveración le oprimió él pecho. Una cosa era saberlo… y otra muy distinta escucharla de los labios de Naruto.

-No voy a perder… Naruto.

-Entiendo, pero no me pidas que te ayude.

Lo miró. Nunca antes había visto a Naruto tan decidido, jamás había tenido esa expresión seria en sus ojos azules. Sin quererlo sus labios se movieron para sonreír.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

-No espero que lo hagas –Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir de ese departamento.

Encontraría la forma de llegar a ella…


End file.
